Angeles o demonios
by Titi25
Summary: Del caso del Georgetown no empezó a ocuparse nadie hasta más de un año después de la última de las muertes sospechosas. Para que aquello se investigara tuvo que ponerse en riesgo la vida de otro médico del hospital, que para mal de males, tenia amistad con los miembros de la unidad. Escrito al estilo de novela policial, sin llegar al género novela negra. No dirigida a todo publico
1. Algo pasa en Georgetown

**Ubicación:**_ Post temporada 8va. Y como universo alternativo, no tocará nada referente a la temporada 9na._

** Aviso: **Criminal Minds y los personajes representados en el espectáculo no me pertenecen… Y obviamente, no gano nada con ésta publicación.

** Nota de Autor:**_ Esta es una secuela del universo alternativo creado en el __**Capítulo Coincidencias**__ de la serie de One Shots "Volvería aquí". Puede leerse de forma autónoma pero para su mejor comprensión, les invito a leer, en primer lugar, la historia que le dio origen (Coincidencias, específicamente)_

_.:*:._

**_Capítulo I: Algo pasa en Georgetown_**

_ La gente entra en tu vida por alguna razón._

_Tal vez ellos no la sepan, tal vez ni tú mismo la sepas. _

_Pero hay una razón. Tiene que haberla._

**_Joyce Carol Oates_**

_.:*:._

**Sábado 05 de Octubre de 2013**

**Campus Universitario **

**Universidad de Georgetown (*)**

**07.43 Hrs**

El sol parecía haberse quedado dormido…

Un solitario haz de luz iluminaba el cielo. El gris pálido de las nubes hacía un fuerte contraste con los tonos dorados que cubrían el suelo. Las hojas, entre castañas y rojizas, se mecían por el aire, con cierta melancolía, justo antes de caer derrumbadas a merced de los pasantes.

El cambio de estación, estaba dejando su propia huella en el tiempo, imponiendo el punto y aparte entre verano e invierno.

…..:*:…..

Esperó pacientemente en la fila para tomar su turno de descender por las escalinatas del autobús de la ruta de transporte hacia la universidad. Anduvo con cautela hasta conseguir el camino que pensó que lo conduciría al viejo café donde habían quedado. Aquel establecimiento no aparecía señalado en ninguno de los mapas de distribución del campus. Él le había asegurado que podría encontrarlo sin que le explicara el detalle de su ubicación.

_Pero aquella tarea no estaba resultando._

Después de un largo paseo, sin rumbo fijo, llegó a la plaza central, desde donde eran visibles un claro lleno de estudiantes y el imponente reloj en la torre del Healy Hall(*).

Pasaban ya de las ocho.

Dejó caer los hombros y respiró por la boca, mientras se decidía en qué dirección quería avanzar.

Tuvo que cruzar de principio a fin la ciudad universitaria, preguntar varias veces y recorrer parte de lo que se consideraba _"la facultad vieja"_ antes de encontrar su destino.

Cuando al fin llegó, reconoció enseguida el edificio que le había descrito: La música suave, interpretada por alguno de los grandes maestros del jazz, traspasaba los ventanales que dejaban ver las mesas de manteles blancos con sus pocos ocupantes. Vitrales de colores adornaban las divisiones entre el ambiente cerrado y el de terraza a cielo abierto, que por lo inestable del tiempo, estaba desierto. Esculturas de madera se apañaban junto a los libros en las estanterías de la pared de fondo. En las columnas_ -y el resto de los muros-_ se veían fotografías antiguas y una notable acumulación de dibujos firmados por algunos noveles artistas que le resultaban desconocidos.

A un lado de la barra se apoyaba un caballete con su mesa de trabajo: Una paleta roída por los años, pinceles de varios tipos y tamaños, diluyentes, acuarelas, oleos, acrílicos, carboncillos, lienzos vírgenes y un par de trapos viejos, arrojados al descuido.

…..:*:…..

El tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta principal, advirtió a la barista sobre su presencia. La mujer le refunfuñó al periódico que tenía entre las manos, antes de darle un vistazo al recién llegado.

_Una cara nueva, pensó para ella. _

Al pasar por el frente de la barra, la mujer de cabellos grisáceos y arrugas pronunciadas, le ofreció una sonrisa, a manera de bienvenida. Él hizo un ademán para corresponder al saludo, por simple cortesía.

Caminó en dirección de una mesa para dos que se encontraba ubicada al final del salón, en una esquina lejana de la puerta de acceso, a un lado del ventanal abierto que dejaba sentir el viento suave que silbaba acariciando las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles.

Miró a su alrededor, como si tratara de fijar en su mente una instantánea de aquel lugar. Vaciló un poco antes de decidirse a tomar una de las sillas de la mesa contigua. Apoyó contra el respaldo su abrigo, bufanda, guantes y mochila.

Se sentó.

Sacó un par de carpetas, la libreta de apuntes, un estilógrafo y un libro. Se ajustó los anteojos correctivos y comprobó la hora.

…..:*:…..

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown (*)**

**08.05 Hrs**

Se precipitó en una carrera desde el quirófano hasta los vestuarios. Abrió la puerta de su casillero y se miró en el espejo. Corrió a la ducha para lavarse el olor a antiséptico que tenía adherido como una segunda piel. Regresó envuelta en una toalla y sacó de sus pertenencias un pijama quirúrgico. Deshizo los nudos de su enmarañado cabello y lo amarró en una trenza improvisada. Dando algunos saltos logró calzarse unas zapatillas de correr color violeta. Antes de enfrentarse al pasillo tomó su bolso, abrigo, bufanda y una carpeta.

-¡Simmons!- Una voz masculina retumbó en sus oídos -¿Abandonas la guardia? -

Ella se detuvo en el acto, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a un hombre fornido y adusto, de mirada torva pero honesta.

-¡De ninguna manera, Evans!- Corrigió al rubio de penetrantes ojos azules

-… A mí me parece que vas de salida… ¿A dónde te marchas con tanta urgencia?- Él insistió, sin ninguna inhibición

– ¡Asuntos inaplazables!...- Abanicó frente a su cara unos documentos que cargaba -¡La investigación mensual para la revista! -

-¿Ya encontraste el reemplazo de Fontaine?- El hombre levantó las cejas -… ¿No crees que te estás precipitando?- Lo último le pareció un regaño

Ella suspiró – ¡No!... ¡No me precipito! – Repuso un tanto esquiva - ¡Tengo a alguien!... Bueno... _Eso_ c_reo_…-

Evans se inclinó hacia adelante, igualándose con su estatura- A los editores solo les interesa publicar a tiempo su revista… Tal vez no se preocupen mucho por la _calidad_ del trabajo-

Eso que le dijo la dejó temporalmente descolocada. Le había sonado insultante.

Tuvo que respirar hondo para poder contestar-¡No pienso comprometer la integridad de la investigación!... Necesitamos las donaciones y eso sólo se consigue con _buenas publicaciones_-

-Buenas publicaciones- Repitió Evans con aire de suficiencia - ¿En tan poco tiempo?-

–Sabes que si fuese por mí…Le habría dado a todo esto un razonable compás de espera … – Mientras respondía, desvió la mirada para otra parte. Los labios le temblaban conforme hablaba. Sabía que debía controlar la ira que le nacía con las insinuaciones injustificadas de su colega. Se detuvo un par de segundos, luego siguió- Me estoy quedando sin tiempo pero no pienso parar: Se lo debo a Fontaine, a nuestros pacientes y al hospital… - De repente sintió que debía plantarle cara. Se volvió y lo miró a los ojos- ¡No puedo abandonar este trabajo, Matt!-

-Esta bien, está bien... ¡Lo entiendo!- El rubio asintió – Pero… ¿Estás positivamente segura de haber conseguido a alguien con quien continuar?...- Cruzó los brazos por delate de su pecho, viéndola fijamente- Ser _socios de investigación_ es casi como estar _casados_… -Le advirtió, olvidando por un instante que ella conocía de sobra los vaivenes del matrimonio- Se necesita de una especial empatía… ¿Ya has encontrado eso, Simmons?- Se escuchaba incrédulo, incluso un tanto dolido

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- La sonrisa que le mostraba era sin duda forzada, aunque no lo fueran las palabras que siguieron–Es alguien con licenciaturas en psicología y sociología, con harta experiencia en análisis conductual… Pienso que no exagero si te digo que _"si"_ acepta, estaré trabajando con _la crème de la crème_(*)…- Señaló con un acento afrancesado, duramente llevado -Sé que nadie sustituirá a Fontaine- _Quien había sido como la memoria histórica del hospital, envuelta en huesos y carne humana_- … Todos esos años de dedicación y experiencia- Sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia y de sincera tristeza –Pero estoy segura que esta persona es ideal para cubrir la vacante-

-Espero que no te defraude _ese_ _personaje_- El Doctor incorporó a sus palabras un poco de hiel

-No tengo tiempo de sopesar alternativas… ¡Pero!… -Levantó su dedo índice antes de continuar- Con lo que respecta a _"ese personaje"…_ _Si acepta... Sé_ que es imposible que no de la talla – Lo desafió en tono cortés – Evans… ¡No lo hago por capricho!… Hace un mes ni siquiera hubiese considerado el terminar mi sociedad con el _Jefe_, nunca hubiese creído…-

-…Nadie esperaba que el Dr. Fontaine nos dejara tan pronto- Él la cortó. Los hombros del hombre se desplomaron, copiando los sentimientos de la mujer frente a él

Se hizo un breve silencio.

Matt se aclaró la garganta y recompuso su voz al tiempo que recuperaba su familiar arrogancia –Sólo te prevengo para evitar que te estrelles si te juntas a investigar con un cualquiera- Le señaló con todo propósito

Matthías Evans no conocía el significado de la sutileza.

Ella resopló exasperada

-¿Crees que "_ese_ _personaje_" tuyo sea capaz de terminar el trabajo _a tiempo_?- Él le hizo un gesto en dirección a la gruesa pila de papeles que antes le blandió en sus narices

-¡Lo hará!… - Ahora si que no pudo tragarse el disgusto. Torció la boca de forma burlona y agregó -¡Lo sé!-

Evans entornó los ojos. Decidió no pedirle nada más a ese particular y pasó al siguiente punto -¿A quién dejas a cargo?-

_Era imposible para el hombre prescindir del tinte irónico que la amargaba tanto._

-¡Daniels y Hudson!– La chica se inclinó a un lado para enfocar sus ojos en un reloj al final del corredor. Luego regresó su atención sobre su colega, quien de haber podido, la habría aniquilado con la mirada

-¡Gracias por informar!- Él era un profesional a quien le confiaría su vida ciegamente, pero su molesta pedantería la tenía hasta la corilla

_¡Evans necesita ir a terapia!… Pensó ella, enfurruñada como estaba con su eterna prepotencia _

– ¡¿Sabes qué?!... ¡Creía que me conocías mejor!… No soy del tipo que se va del trabajo sin una buena razón…- Se cuadró de hombros conservando en el rostro una expresión relajada- Te recuerdo que mientras el _Director_ no se pronuncie sobre la jefatura del servicio, todos estamos en condición de iguales, Matt…- Terminó la frase casi sin aliento. El otro médico se quedó como mudo con esa inesperada declaración- Me he pasado más de treinta y ocho horas "trabajando sola"- Alzó un poco la voz y se levantó en puntillas- ¡Si tú hubieses entrado puntualmente, habría cubierto sólo mis treinta y seis!-

El hombre frunció el ceño.

Ella le empujó en las manos su bolso y su carpeta –…De veras que quisiera que siguiéramos hablando, Matt… - El acento mordaz de sus palabras no estaba ni cerca de salir del contexto - Pero estoy un poco retrasada-

Ante la mirada perpleja de Evans se metió el abrigo por encima de la cabeza, desajustándose con el acto su peinado.

En cuanto hubo terminado con su abrigo, se envolvió el cuello en una bufanda.

Él continuaba callado.

Ella le sonrió – ¡Nos vemos más tarde!… - Agarró sus cosas de vuelta -Cualquier problema que se presente en mi ausencia…- Le dio la espalda y levantó en alto el brazo -Tendré a mano el localizador(*)- Agitó el pequeño aparato de telecomunicaciones

No sólo lo había dejado plantado… De la forma más irreverente, se había ido caminando.

…..:*:…..

**Campus Universitario **

**Universidad de Georgetown**

**08.45 Hrs**

La barista y la moza habían estado observando al nuevo cliente, con algo más que sana curiosidad. Después de casi media hora de debate, habían llegado a la conclusión que estaba esperando por alguien.

–Es posible que su cita lo olvidara- La moza le dijo a la barista, con una voz muy queda

-Podría estar sólo en retardo- Sugirió la mujer más vieja –…Y de seguro que es uno de nuestros habituales- Concluyó refugiando su vista en las páginas de la prensa del día

La mesera volvió su mirada sobre el hombre en la mesa nueve. Había consumido una taza de café y una rosquilla. Tenía tres tomos apilados en una esquina. Un cuarto libro descansaba cerrado sobre la tabla frente a él.

- ¡Tiene aspecto de profesor!… - Declaró la jovencita un tanto dubitativa - ¡Quizás sea uno de los nuevos contratados! -

-¡O como poco, es un ávido lector!- Murmuró la anciana a quien le resultaba un tanto peculiar la manera en que parecía saltar de una página de lectura a la otra, con vertiginosa velocidad

La chica más joven extendió sus brazos y se apoyó con las manos sobre la barra -¿Por qué piensas que tiene una cita con alguno de nuestros clientes?- Preguntó en tono confidente. Sus ojos grisáceos estaban abiertos como platos

- ¡Este no es un lugar muy popular, Michell!…- La barista le dio un guiño. La clientela estaba formada, mayoritariamente, por profesores, viejos artistas y unos cuantos jubilados – "El Café" no es uno de esos sitios donde la gente joven suele reunirse- Se acomodó en su banqueta y volteó, discretamente, a donde estaba el hombre que era objeto de sus deducciones

_Nada parecía sacarlo de concentración, aunque la mujer mayor advirtió que se retorció un par de veces en su asiento, como si fuese consciente de los ojos escrutadores fijos sobre su humanidad. _

-¡Es un chico solitario!… ¡Basta con mirarlo!- Dijo al cabo rato, en un tono de completa autoridad –Me gustaría saber por quién espera con tanta impaciencia- Se había dado cuenta que el pie del hombre tamborileaba en el suelo al ritmo del segundero del reloj de cuco que colgaba por encima de la puerta de entrada al local

…..:*:…..

Sus ojos centellearon al ver la silueta a través del cristal. Ralentizó su paso y tomó varias respiraciones calmantes a fin de recuperar el aliento. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el latido de su propio corazón. Había hecho una carrera veloz pensando que ya no lo encontraría y verlo ahí todavía era como una señal divina.

…..:*:…..

Él bostezó mirando el pequeño remolino de hojas que cedió a los ímpetus del viento. Le costaba tomar la decisión acerca de si había pasado suficiente tiempo aguardando, y era el momento ideal para retirarse.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, apoyó sus codos en la mesa, soltó un suspiro y dejó reposar la cabeza entre sus manos.

…..:*:…..

Desde el interior del café, la barista había seguido los pasos de la mujer joven, menuda y delgada que venía andando por la calzada. Una cara bastante conocida en aquel lugar… A la distancia, notó los cambios del semblante de su cliente habitual, cuando le dio una mirada de comprobación al hombre joven que parecía perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

_Sonrió para ella misma y negó con la cabeza. ¡No lo habría visto venir jamás, aunque se lo hubiesen contado por anticipado! _

…..:*:…..

Cruzó la callecita con una sonrisa en los labios. Se detuvo unos segundos frente al establecimiento. Disfrutó del olor del pan fresco y el café tostado que siempre parecía salir a recibirla.

Tenía tanta hambre que un rugido se le escapó del estómago, haciéndola sonrojar. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Estudió su reflejo mientras reanudaba su paso por el frente del ventanal de la fachada principal.

Estiró la mano para empujar la puerta que la conduciría a adentro.

…..:*:…..

La barista tomó dos tazas desde una pila acumulada al lado de sus utensilios de trabajo. Había decidió preparar, por partida doble, la orden que tenía memorizada. Miró a la mesera y le dio un asentimiento. Michell recogió una bandeja, sirvió un par de platos con baguettes recién horneados y dos vasos con zumo de naranja.

…..:*:…..

_Intentó acercarse con sigilo._

Por la actitud despreocupada de él pensó que, tal vez… Sólo _tal vez_… Podría tomarlo por sorpresa. Pocos centímetros los separaban cuando él había alzado la cara -¡Buenos días Dra. Simmons!- Le dijo aún sin haber completado el contacto visual

_Suspiró frustrada, conteniendo las ganas de despotricar. Se llevó el meñique a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza mientras seguía avanzando. Quizás con el tiempo se podría convencer que era inútil luchar contra los sentidos despiertos de un perfilador entrenado… _

_¡Sólo quizás!_

Se paró derecha, arrugó la nariz y enarcó una ceja -¡Buenos días Dr. Reid!…-

Él apretó los labios para evitar reírse – ¿Un turno lento?- Le dijo entredientes

-¡Extenuante!…- Contestó ella con un fingido desdén – Sabes que vivo mi vida como si estuviera andando por el borde de un acantilado - Colocó el bolso de mano, la bufanda y la carpeta por encima de las pertenencias de él – A veces siento que éste trabajo hace que le perdamos el miedo hasta a la muerte…– Ella levantó brevemente la mirada para encontrar los ojos castaños que la seguían observando

Él la estudiaba con detenimiento: La cara lavada, _sin rastro de maquillaje_, los labios iluminados con brillo de olor mentolado… Se le veían más bien violáceos, las mejillas y la nariz color carmesí, el cabello recogido en un moño bastante desordenado.

_A sus ojos lucía tan vulnerable_.

-¡No!...- Abrió sus ojos color de miel, al mismo tiempo que lo señaló con un dedo- ¡No hagas eso!- Intentó que sonara en serio, pero las palabras salían de sus labios un poco entrecortadas

-Qué no haga… ¿Qué?- Le respondió con deliberada indiferencia, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo

-¡No me _analices_!…-

Él bajó la vista lentamente y algo como una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

– ¡No me gusta cuando me perfilas!… - Le reclamó – _Aunque podría ser una manía incontrolable para ti…_ - Murmuró más para ella misma

En cuanto vio que él levantaba la cara para empezar una protesta le dijo – ¡Gracias por esperarme, Spencer!…- Estaba visiblemente temblando y los dientes le castañeaban

Él entrecerró los ojos y se le tensó la mandíbula.

Después de un breve silencio le dijo -¿Sabías que los escalofríos son un mecanismo importante para la termorregulación corporal?- Su voz sonaba reflexiva -Exponerse durante periodos prolongados al frío, sobre todo si se sale a la intemperie sin la ropa adecuada…- Le enfatizó señalándole el cómo andaba vestida- Así como el hecho de no ingerir alimentos o bebidas suficientes, podría conducir a alguien a sufrir de hipotermia- La mirada perdida y la velocidad que adquirió su discurso, semejante a la de los disparos de una metralla, la puso en estado de alerta- … Y sabías también que… –

Ella hizo una mueca que él ignoró por completo, estaba totalmente entregado a sus pensamientos dichos en voz alta.

…..:*:…..

_En líneas generales, se permitiría admitir que disfrutaba escuchar sus estadísticas y hechos que no siempre venían al caso… O como solía pensar: Spencer es bastante simpático cuando se transforma en Tarzán(*): Andándose por las ramas, saltando de aquí para allá... Pero… Dejarlo llevar la charla hasta el estilo de vida de los nativos de Alaska, los igloo y los pingüinos de la Patagonia…_

_Eso ya era algo extremo..._

…..:*:…..

Se apeó como mejor pudo y le dijo -¿Y sabías tú que el cuidado primario de un paciente con hipotermia es ayudarle a entrar en calor?-

Él se interrumpió de ipso facto y la miró sin emoción.

-¡¿Spencer?!- Ella parecía algo inquieta. Temblaba un poco más que antes, pero no lucía ni enfadada, ni tampoco desinteresada

Él se mordió los labios. La estudió unos segundos adicionales, intentado descifrar lo que fuera que quisiera transmitirle. Cuando se convenció a él mismo que no había ningún subtexto en aquella declaración se dispuso a continuar con la perorata.

Entonces ella se decidió a hablar- …De ser necesario, se sugiere el empleo del cuerpo de alguien a temperatura normal para lograr la termorregulación del paciente- Por segunda vez, desde que llegó al lugar, había abierto los ojos tan grandes como pudo

Él asintió, mostrando en su cara algo de incertidumbre. Tragó grueso antes de esbozar para ella una enorme sonrisa… _Plena de confusión_.

En ese punto, ya los estremecimientos habían pasado a ser una especie de sacudidas violentas y se frotaba los antebrazos con las manos. Usó su mejor voz de mártir para aclararle las cosas– ¡Vamos Spencer!, ¡que pingüinos, ni que nada!... ¡Me estoy congelando!- Hizo un gran esfuerzo para extender los brazos por delante de su cuerpo- ¡Se mi caballero en brillante armadura!… ¡Ven a calentarme!-

Él parpadeó un par de veces, procesando las palabras. Acto seguido se puso de pie y la estrechó contra su cuerpo – ¡De verdad que estás helada! - Le dijo, sintiéndola agitar entre sus brazos

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Respondió con la cara enterrada en el pecho masculino. La mezcla entre la calefacción del local y la calidez que le transmitía él parecían estar funcionando –…Salí a toda carrera para llegar a tiempo-

Se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos – ¿A tiempo?…- Él frunció los labios para no reírse – _¿En serio?_-

Sin duda que ella no estaba perdiéndose el dejo de sarcasmo en su comentario, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerle mala cara.

…..:*:…..

Cuando ya estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa, todo el papeleo fue sustituido por un desayuno a toda regla.

-¡Realmente pensé que ya no vendrías!…- Spencer le estaba hablando en plan sincero

-Parece que somos miembros VIP(*) del mismo club de _"adictos al trabajo"-_ Se hundió un poco en su asiento en seguida que las palabras salieron de su boca. Las adicciones eran un tema sensible para él y ella no lo quería ofender. Esperó unos segundos para apreciar su reacción y al no ver ninguna, siguió –Lo que en realidad quiero decir es que no me habría perdido nuestro desayuno por nada. Estoy feliz que finalmente nos podemos reunir, después de haber tenido tantos aplazamientos-

-Bueno, pero _eso_ no es, exclusivamente, _culpa mía_- Él la tanteó. Ninguno tenía un trabajo flexible ni un horario regular

-¡Sí!... ¿Ya sabes?…- Lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo y torció la nariz – No es como que puedo decirle a un paciente en plena cirugía que se espere un tantito que _"voy y vuelvo"_…- Rezongó. Mostraba para él una risa amplia, espontánea y desinhibida– Tampoco esperaría que pudieras tomarte una licencia de tu trabajo de "_caza-monstruos"_ porque hayas quedado conmigo para vernos…-

Ella tenía una forma peculiar de tratar con ligereza el trabajo de los dos, sin que ello significara que se tomaba sus responsabilidades alegremente.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- Él arrugó el entrecejo mientras se llevaba a la boca una magdalena

La mujer frente a él suspiró -¿Sabes que mi jefe de servicio falleció?-

Explayó sus ojos verde miel después de su comentario. Tragó lo que estaba masticando y con la voz un poco seca le susurró -Lo siento-

-Sí… Yo también- Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla – Fue algo repentino… ¡Triste!… Todo mi trabajo se ha visto afectado… ¡Toda mi vida! – Completó -Él era lo más cercano a un padre para mí-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Sabes que su muerte fue algo muy extraño?- Volvió a hablar al cabo

-¿Y crees que debe investigarse?- Le preguntó él, su voz baja pero firme

A ella no se le había ocurrido pedírselo, tampoco tenía bases sólidas para hacerlo, pero pareció estárselo pensando – ¡No lo sé, Spencer!- Sus palabras eran enigmáticas, un tanto sombrías – No me lo había planteado… Pero tal vez lo haga…- Agarró su taza con ambas manos y tomó un trago largo. Se veía momentáneamente ausente, entreteniendo sus ojos con el paisaje tras la ventana – _En Georgetown pasa algo raro_- Murmuró

-¿Y de eso querías hablarme?- Volvió a interrogarla en un tono formal

La voz estridente de él atrajo su atención. Se lo quedó mirando con ese brillo único que daban sus ojos cuando alguna ocurrencia pasaba por su cabeza – ¡No! – Enfatizó con un gesto – Quería verte para hacerte un ofrecimiento…- Volvió a su actitud vivaracha

El cambio de ánimo no lo sorprendió. Ella tendía a salirse por la tangente cuando las situaciones se volvían muy emocionales… Y parecía afectada por aquella muerte.

...:*:...

_Julieta Simmons no era el tipo de persona que alguien juzgaría de médico sólo con verla… Ella pasaba desapercibida y le gustaba ser así... Lo tomaba todo con naturalidad... No era ni ruda, ni blanda… Sólo humana._

_...Y dado el gran poder de observación que __Spencer adquirió con _su profesión, ya había logrado calibrar aquel temperamento. No le resultaba difícil seguirle la corriente.

_...:*:..._

-¿Un ofrecimiento? -Él le lanzó una mirada furtiva y ella enarcó una ceja

-¡¿No iras a decirme que no?!- Lo retó alargando la mano hasta darle un toquecito con uno de sus dedos fríos, justo en la punta de la nariz - ¿Quieres ser mi "socio en el crimen"?... –

_-¡¿Socio en el crimen?!-_ Spencer la miró alarmado

Ella hizo un puchero –Bueno… No es el mejor término…- Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento

Spencer dejó encima de su plato la magdalena a medio acabar. Recorrió con sus pupilas el camino que ella hacía.

Julieta se acercó a la silla que tenían como perchero. Rebuscó entre las cosas y recogió la carpeta que diligentemente había llevado a su cita. Sin haberse terminado de sentar en su puesto pasó los documentos por encima de los alimentos, al tiempo que reformulaba su pregunta - ¿Quisieras ser mi colaborador?-

Spencer sujetó el archivo con una mano, mientras con la otra se empujaba para alejar su silla del borde de la tabla. Se ajustó los anteojos y comenzó a leer el fajo grueso de papeles ante la mirada expectante de su compañera de mesa.

Ella concentró su atención en él, olvidando por completo la comida servida. Cruzó los brazos por delante de su cuerpo y esperó silenciosamente a que hiciera sus consideraciones.

-¡La postura de Fontaine es bastante innovadora!- Alzó las cejas sin quitar la vista de las últimas páginas del trabajo de investigación- Obviamente, Junguiano (*)- Afirmó complacido

Ella hubiese querido agregar algo, pero tenía el mal hábito de quedarse sin palabras cuando sus nervios afloraban.

-En este trabajo seríamos: Fontaine, Reid y Simmons- Él murmuró

Julieta asintió, reprimiendo su sonrisa.

El silencio siguió cubriéndolos por un momento más, hasta que le ganó la curiosidad -¿Entonces?- Susurró

- Entonces… - Él levantó la cara - Me preguntaste que si quiero ser tu coautor…- Sus amables ojos castaños la miraron – Y la respuesta es… ¡Sí!-

Ella permitió a sus labios curvarse -¡¿Socios de investigación?!-

-¡Socios de investigación!- Él repitió demostrándole su aprobación – ¡Será todo un honor Dra. Simmons!- Y contra todo pronóstico, Spencer Reid le extendió su mano, por arriba de lo que estaba en la mesa

Ella la estrechó y le dio una suave sacudida -¡El honor es mío Dr. Reid!- Su expresión revelaba una dulce excitación -No tienes ni idea de lo bien que eso suena: _¡Socios de Investigación!-_

Cada uno inspeccionó los ojos del otro. Manteniendo sus sonrisas y las manos sostenidas. Aquella deliberación no había durado ni diez minutos e imponía una sociedad por tiempo indefinido.

_Ninguno pareció preocuparse por discutir los detalles._

De repente, ella se sobresaltó y le soltó la mano. Desvió la vista en dirección de su café ya frío y le frunció el ceño a la taza.

La cara de él apenas se alteró –Ummh, Julieta… - La voz le salió un poco chillona. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada - ¿Piensas, "_seriamente", _el investigar por tu cuenta la muerte de ese colega tuyo…?-

-¿Lo de Fontaine?- Su pregunta era retórica

Él apenas movió la cabeza para confirmar.

Pensó en que lo estaba inquietando sin necesidad, y sintió un poco de vergüenza – ¡No te preocupes, Spencer! – Le garantizó, presa de una repentina tensión -… Creo que estoy agobiada por la pérdida de mi "ídolo" particular…- Dio un hondo respiro. Se miró las manos y se estremeció… _Aunque esta vez no fue por el frío_ – No te preocupes… ¡De verdad!-

El rostro de Spencer se endureció. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por creerle, pero algo había en el lenguaje corporal de Julieta que no acababa de convencerlo.

- Solo quiero asegurarme que no te pondrás en posiciones comprometidas… A menos que sea algo inevitable – Su voz se apagó un poco – Hay situaciones que es mejor dejar en manos expertas… Y mi equipo y yo somos bastante buenos en lo que hacemos… Tómalo en cuenta, por favor… Las personas suelen tomar riesgos innecesarios cuando deciden enfrentarse a escenarios peligrosos por si mismas… No seas tú parte de las estadísticas desastrosas…- El recuerdo inalterable de las circunstancias que precedieron a la muerte de _Maeve_ habían vuelto sobre él

– ¡Ten por sentado que si _descubro lo que pasa en Georgetown… ¡Y "sí" es algo malo!… _- Enfatizó -¡Tú serás al primero a quien pida ayuda! –

Él deseo irrefrenable de asegurarse que sus palabras eran el reflejo de lo que pensaba hacer, continuó empujándolo- ¿Acudirás a mí si crees que hay algo de qué preocuparse?-

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire por un momento.

Ella lo miró con la profundidad que lo miraba siempre. Él la analizó, como era propio de su naturaleza. Era su forma de hablarse sin usar palabras, ambos sabían que en esos escasos segundos, _cuando callaban_, el diálogo se convertía en algo más intenso... Solían hacerlo con tanta frecuencia que ya no se incomodaban cuando alguno _-o los dos-_ escogía decir nada… Eran como la noche y el día… Uno tan introspectivo, la otra tan elocuente… Y sus silencios pasaban a ser sus ocasos y alboradas… Donde no se sabe donde comienza el uno y termina el otro.

-¿Recuerdas que tengo un hijo contemporáneo con Henry?- Le preguntó después de un rato. Ella no esperaba más respuesta que el asentimiento que él le había dado- …No suelo hacer cosas imprudentes, Spencer… ¡Tengo mucho que perder! – Reconoció -… Además, para esos menesteres… Cuento con mi propio superhéroe…-

Él tragó grueso y la miró de reojo mientras enterraba su cara en la carpeta que, minutos antes, le había entregado.

Ella sabía que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, él estaba en perfecta sintonía con su comentario, y ese tipo de halagos lo hacía sentir intimidado. Pero dada su insistencia en el tema, pesó que él solito se lo había buscado.

Sacó la artillera pesada.

– ¡Está justo aquí! - Le dio una palmadita en la mano, mientras se mofaba de su cara colorada – ¡Mi superhéroe personal! – No lo soltó hasta que le devolvió su total atención - "Superhéroe… En el sentido más amplio de su definición" –Hizo comillas con las manos, citando las palabras exactas que él le dijo el día que se conocieron

Spencer le ofreció una media sonrisa.

La memoria se le llenó con la imagen de las caras de desconcierto, diversión y fascinación, tanto de Arturo como de Julieta, cuando Henry había intentado explicarles acerca de su trabajo…

_"Tío Spence no sólo es mago… Es un superhéroe… Igual que mi mamá y mi papá. ¡Ellos atrapan monstruos!"_

Sacudió la cabeza, sin reparar en la sonrisa tonta que de la nada, le floreció en los labios.

_¡Superhéroe!_

Pocas veces en su vida logró esa clase de reconocimiento… La mayor parte del tiempo, procedía de su ahijado…

El resto de las veces, provenía de ella.

Sus manifestaciones espontáneas de confianza no tenían antecedentes. Él no tenía punto referencial para ubicarla: No era como _Maeve_… Ni tampoco como los miembros de su equipo.

Quizás lo veía tan _imperfectamente_ perfecto, como sólo lo encontraba su madre…

Para ella, él no era alguien que necesitaba protección. Lo miraba como un hombre completo: Capaz de valerse por sí mismo y preparado para enfrentar la vida.

...Y hasta cierto punto, él se lo agradecía.

…..:*:…..

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y las sostuvieron por un rato. Tras un parpadeo, él distrajo sus ojos con los árboles semidesnudos, como intentando precisar las mejores palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando…

Pero no tenía palabras… Entonces, _siguió callado_.

.:*:.

_Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos_

**_(Rayuela, Julio Cortázar)_**

**_..._**

**_ACLARATORIA: _**

Como no soy norteamericana tengo que aclarar que mi conocimiento de la cultura estadounidense, sus leyes y gobierno provienen de lo que he leído, mis visitas turísticas a dicho país, así como del cine y de la televisión. Los datos geográficos y/o las descripciones de ciudades, zonas/vías de tráfico o sitios de interés, así como su ubicación relativa, no serán exactos, ya que no pretendo reproducir lugar alguno, todo es una invención (una fantasía mía), aunque haya decidido adoptar nombres de lugares reales.

Todo está en los Estados Unidos de mi imaginación ;)… Incluyendo las leyes y procedimientos legales aquí descritos.

Se trata de ficción… Cualquier parecido con la realidad: Es pura coincidencia…

**...**

**REFERENCIAS **

(*) Universidad de Georgetown: **(Georgetown University, **en inglés**)** es una universidad católico – jesuita real, ubicada en Washington DC (EEUU). Es la universidad católica más antigua de Estados Unidos y una de las más prestigiosas de todo el país. Forma parte de la Asociación de Universidades Jesuitas, y es una de las tres universidades católicas del Distrito de Columbia. Pero la aquí descrita corresponde a un universo paralelo… El uso de su nombre es meramente referencial.

(*) Healy Hall: Es un edificio histórico emblemático del campus principal de la Universidad de Georgetown en Washington DC (EEUU). El edificio fue construido durante la presidencia universitaria de Patrick Francis Healy del cual toma su nombre. Pero lo dicho, el uso de su nombre es meramente referencial.

(*) Hospital Universitario de Georgetown: Es el nombre de una institución hospitalaria real, pero les ruego que hagamos de cuenta que el que se menciona en esta historia corresponde al de una realidad virtual… Cualquier parecido con la verdad verdadera sería simple coincidencia.

(*) La crème de la crème** (equivalente en frases a las expresiones hispanas: Crema innata/ crema y nata/ la flor y nata):** Es una frase coloquial que significa: Lo más selecto o apropiado de un grupo. Lo mejor de la leche, lo mejor de lo mejor.

(*) Localizador: (Conocido también como **Mensáfono, pager, radio búsqueda o radio mensajería, buscapersonas, beeper, o simplemente busca) **es un dispositivo de telecomunicaciones muy simple que recibe mensajes de texto corto de forma unidireccional o bidireccional (Según el modelo). Los localizadores utilizan señales de radio para enlazar un centro de control de llamadas con el destinatario lo cual los hace más seguros que las redes de telefonía móvil/celular. Sobre todo a la hora de enviar mensajes a zonas sin cobertura, ya sea a causa de interferencias, por las sombras producidas por la geografía o por hallarse en el interior de edificios.

Los localizadores son anteriores a la tecnología celular, y alcanzaron su máxima popularidad durante los años ochenta y noventa. El buscapersonas fue inventado por Multitone Electronics en 1956 para el Hospital de St. Thomas de Londres con la función de alertar a los doctores de los servicios de urgencia.

(*) Tarzán: Es un personaje ficticio creado por Edgar Rice Borrunghs, es la encarnación moderna de la antigua tradición literaria del "héroe criado por animales", pero que posee grandes habilidades físicas, que le permiten saltar desde los árboles, columpiarse por las lianas y enfrentarse a cualquier animal salvaje para defender a su familia, sin embargo, también heredó un gran nivel de habilidad mental. En ésta historia la metáfora pretende evocar el hecho que Tarzán suele mecerse entre los árboles para ir de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de hacer contacto con el suelo.

(*) VIP son siglas que en inglés significan **Very Important Person** (Persona Muy Importante). La expresión se emplea en diversos ámbitos para designar a personajes que requieren un trato o atención/protección especial; que poseen privilegios particulares o son relevantes dentro de un grupo determinado.

(*) Junguiano (Por **Carl Gustav Jung**) Médico psiquiatra, psicólogo y ensayista que nació el 26 de julio de 1875 en una pequeña localidad de Suiza llamada Kessewil. Es considerado el precursor de la psicología analítica y mencionado por el personaje de ficción Spencer Reid en el episodio MEMORIAM (S0407 de Criminal Minds), donde sugiere que Jung es un psicoanalista más respetable que S. Freud en lo atinente al análisis onírico.


	2. La llamada

_.:*:._

**_CAPITULO II. La llamada_**

_Entre la fe y la incredulidad, un soplo. Entre la certeza y la duda, un soplo._

_Alégrate en el soplo presente que vives, pues la vida misma está en ese soplo que pasa._

**_Omar Khayyam_**

_.:*:._

**Martes 21 de Octubre de 2014**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**Séptima Planta. Sala de Reanimación**

**05.23 Hrs**

-Claro, Jefa… ¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos!... ¿Ya leyó la historia? – Preguntó la mujer vestida con un pijama quirúrgico verde manzana, su cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta baja. Conservaba colgado del cuello un cubreboca de usar y tirar

-¿Se comprobaron sus signos vitales y el tratamiento?, ¿los electrocardiogramas?, ¿rutinas de laboratorio?… ¡¿Todo?!...- Insistió sin preámbulos. La cara enterrada en el registro médico

La especialista más joven se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Luego dio un asentimiento y se mordió los labios. Nadie en el servicio se atrevía a desatender una orden directa de alguno de los jefes de guardia, mucho menos si venía del propio jefe médico de aquel servicio.

La pregunta logró desconcertarla.

-¡Está todo documentado en la historia!…- Señaló el archivo que Simmons tenía en las manos

-¿Qué equipo se ocupó de los intentos de reanimación?- Volteó a ver la camilla metálica que contenía el cuerpo inerte de la fallecida. Una especie de altar conformado por equipos electrónicos apagados y viales desconectados que rodeaban la cabecera

-Acabábamos de autorizar al grupo de oración de las cinco de la mañana para que entraran a pedir por ella- Habló con la expresión resignada que suele acompañar esas penosas conversaciones- Todo parecía ir bien… Y de repente se dispararon las alarmas… Sólo… Sólo tuvo una parada cardiopulmonar y no logramos traerla… -

-¿Quiénes?-

Hudson parecía estar reflexionando. Su respuesta a la urgencia la hizo enfocarse sólo en lo esencial: _Su paciente_ –Estaba yo… - Comenzó con un suspiro -Los enfermeros de planta… El Dr. Bates… Algunos residentes de enfermería y los de práctica de cirugía… -Enumeró primero, después subrayó- ¡Estuve centrada en sacarla adelante!… ¡No tengo claro el entorno!- Se veía contrariada, como si tratara de disculparse

- ¿Bates, en cirugía?-

-¡Sí!... Bates… Lo recuerdo bien- Confirmó de inmediato –Creo que todavía está en el piso-

-¿Qué pudo traer a Bates a nuestro servicio?-

Jenny Hudson se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto en el último mes, Hudson?- Inquirió

Esta la miró aún más confundida – ¡No lo sé Dra. Simmons!… -No entendía si se refería a la muerte de algún paciente o a la presencia del forense del hospital. Decidió que debía tratarse de lo primero. Recientemente su colega se había empeñado en revisar cada uno de los decesos sobrevenidos no sólo en su servicio sino en la institución completa –Mire… Hasta donde sé, somos un equipo competente, tanto los suyos como los de Evans. Hacemos lo que podemos por cada paciente. Daniels la monitoreó en la guardia anterior, ahora lo hice yo… ¡Pero de todos modos se murió!-

-¿Llegó Matt?- Se volvió para mirar a Hudson, quien seguía de brazos cruzados frente a ella

-Envió un mensaje para reportar retraso- Explicó. La pregunta no la había tomado desprevenida –Daniels ya pasó la revista y firmó el relevo de guardia – Jenny se frotó la sien y enfocó la cara en la otra Doctora quien se había movido más cerca del cuerpo de la joven que fue declarada muerta unos minutos antes que entrara a la sala

-Era una chiquilla…- Murmuró para ella misma

- Linfoma de Hodgkin en fase IV (*), Doctora… Con varias complicaciones que incluyeron una hepatectomía parcial (*) - Le recordó

-¿Cuando la trasladarán a la morgue?-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Un vago olor a cedro antecedió la aparición de un hombre distinguido y elegante, seguro de sí mismo y con una mirada serena. Alto y de aspecto recio, quien se mantenía en buena forma pese a encontrarse al final de sus cincuenta. Sus suaves arrugas y sus discretas canas eran las únicas señales que ponían en evidencia sus años.

– ¡No le haremos autopsia, Dra. Simmons! – Contestó el Dr. Bates apenas entró – Ya esa pobre chica ha sufrido mucho como para tener que pasar por mi bisturí también–Se aclaró la garganta mientras le entregaba el certificado de defunción, previamente completado y suscrito por él, a la espera de una segunda firma

_-¡¿Muerte natural?!-_ Simmons fijó sus ojos en la declaración. Frunció el entrecejo. Hizo el amago de firmar pero se abstuvo en el último segundo. Pasó el documento a Hudson quien parecía más convencida de los hechos

El médico siguió con la vista el viaje del documento cuando pasó de un par de manos a las otras – Queridas colegas… La causa de la muerte está frente a sus ojos. No veo la necesidad de abrirla en canal y destrozarla aún más- Advirtió ante la mirada severa de la jefa de cirugía

El peso de la ironía la obligó a justificarse.

-¡No estuve presente!- Simmons no tardó en replicar, aun cuando nadie había objetado su negativa, abiertamente

-¡Pasó a mejor vida!- Susurró el forense, recibiendo de vuelta el certificado. Posó los ojos sobre el cadáver y se pergsinó(*). Antes de retirarse se volvió sobre Simmons, a quien le habló en un tono reservado, casi como si quisiera evitar que lo que iba a decir llegara a oídos de la difunta – No se encamine mal Doctora y deme un poco de crédito en esto, llevo haciéndolo más tiempo del que usted lleva viviendo: A menos que en esa niña obrara un milagro… Morirse así era la segunda mejor opción que tenía en sus manos-

Julieta se tensó - Verá, Dr. Bates… Sólo soy médico… No tengo un poder supremo para adivinar el futuro…- No quería argumentar con él, pero su tono le dejó claro que difería de su punto de vista

…..:*:…..

**Distrito de Columbia **

**05. 49 Hrs.**

Se incorporó de un sobresalto. Miró para todos lados, y a ninguno en particular. Se secó la frente con la manga del pijama.

_La habitación estaba fría, la calefacción baja… Aún así despertó de golpe y empapado en sudor._

Echó las piernas a un lado de la cama. Se estiró para alcanzar su móvil. Rozó un dedo por encima de la pantalla táctil. Vio la hora. Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que era bastante temprano como para prepararse para el trabajo. Se tumbo de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Estudió el techo.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?, se dijo_

¿O eran más bien destellos?… ¿Recuerdos?…

Un campo de maíz. Ladridos a lo lejos. Disparos. Hedor de pescado. Un revolver. Sangre. Un cementerio.

_¡Hankel!_

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Una nueva sucesión de imágenes y sonidos aparecieron en su mente con increíble nitidez: Oscuridad. Sollozos ahogados. Una mujer hablando. Luz. Un disparo…

El corazón le comenzó a latir tan rápido que sintió como si fuera a explotarle el pecho.

Forcejeo. Su equipo. Lágrimas. Otra detonación. Más sangre.

_¡Maeve!_

Abrió los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó. Respiró.

No había un solo sonido a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el de los coches que transitaban por las calles vecinas… Todo estaba tan tranquilo… Pasmosamente quieto…

_Fue un sueño_.

Todo está bien… En silencio…

_La engañosa calma que precede a una tormenta._

…..:*:…..

**Central de Emergencias**

**6.25 Hrs.**

_-9 1 1 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-_

Una voz vacilante, indiscutiblemente femenina, se filtró a través del auricular del operador de urgencias -¡Ay por Dios!... ¡Por Dios!... Alguien… Alguien que venga a ayudarnos- Fue lo primero que el muchacho alcanzó a escuchar. De seguida, en un tono más bajo, como quien dirige sus palabras a una tercera persona, la misma mujer que encabezaba la llamada susurró-… ¡Dios mío, Dios mío!... Jeff… Jeff, ella está sangrando… ¡Mucho!… ¿Se va a morir?-

Otra voz, ahora masculina, fue la que contestó a la distancia -¡No Cristal, no la vamos a dejar morir!... ¡Habla con emergencia!- Ordenó -¡Cristy!… ¡El teléfono! -

-¡Sí!...- Dio un pequeño salto. Entonces balbuceó- ¡Ne… Necesitamos una ambulancia!…- Momentáneamente, no agregó más nada

_-¿Señora?-El operador intervino-¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

Se podía percibir la respiración entrecortada de la chica al teléfono, así como las instrucciones del hombre que la acompañaba, dondequiera que ellos estuvieran.

_-¿Señora, sigue conmigo?-Preguntó hablando más fuerte_

-… Estamos con una mujer al borde de la I-66- Por fin hubo una reacción- ¡Está medio muerta!- La persona en la línea de emergencia suponía la impotencia que debía invadir a la mujer al otro lado del telereceptor - ¡Dios mío, que alguien nos ayude!-

_-¡Señora…vamos a ayudarla, pero debe conservar la calma!…- Aseguró -¿Señora?... ¿Señora, me escucha?...-_

-¡Sí!... ¡Lo estoy escuchando! - La mujer gruñó exasperada – ¡Envíen una ambulancia!-

_-Le ruego que se calme, por favor- La voz de quien respondía el llamado de ayuda continuó su discurso en un tono profesionalmente sereno - ¿Arrolló a alguien? –_

¡No!... De ninguna manera… ¡No hemos atropellado a nadie!- Se defendió- ¡¿Acaso no entiende?!…- Ahora sonaba molesta.

_-Muy bien señora- Intervino de nuevo el operario – ¿Llama para reportar un accidente de tránsito con lesionados?- Intentó de ésta manera establecer los hechos_

- ¡Estamos con una mujer casi muerta, en medio de la nada!… - La chica insistió en completo estado de shock- ¡Tienen que enviar la ayuda, ya! – La agitación en la voz era comprensible –Está golpeada… Está sangrando mucho… ¡Jeff tienes que hacer algo! – Volvió a hablar para alguien más

_La voz al otro lado de la línea retomó el control -¿Puede indicarme algún punto de referencia?-_

El protocolo era infranqueable.

-Escuche, esto es la I-66E(*)- Ella prácticamente gritó- Esta mujer… Esta mujer se ve horrible… Tiene un hueso que le sobresale por debajo de la rodilla… ¡A media pantorrilla!…- Explicó - Mi marido le hizo un torniquete con su corbata… Pero le sigue sangrando- Concluyó. De repente pareció alejarse del teléfono para hacerse cargo de alguna otra cosa

_El operador mostró evidentes signos de alarma, mientras se triangulaba la señal de donde provenía la llamada – ¿Señora?… ¡Señora!, ¿Señora sigue ahí? … ¿Conoce usted a la víctima?... ¿De cuántas víctimas estamos hablando?- El del 911 intentaba obtener la información que trajera luces a aquella situación, pero, por el tiempo, sólo era audible el silencio, junto con un par de voces lejanas - ¿Hola?... ¿Señora?… ¿Señora, sigue ahí? -_

Después de algunos segundos sin interacción, la voz de la mujer regresó – ¡Aquí estamos!, ¡Lo escuchamos!- Resopló - ¡Sólo hay una chica!… - Continuó hablando- ¡Y no!… No tenemos ni idea de quién es-

Sobrevinieron otros momentos donde sólo era posible percibir algunos gritos de fondo de la pareja que prestaba auxilio a la persona herida.

_-¡Señora!... ¿Señora?..-_

- ¡Ella no está nada bien!…- La mujer volvió sobre la llamada activa en su teléfono móvil -¡Apenas si respira!… ¡Pero sigue viva!- Anunció al operador la voz femenina–…Jeff bajó hasta donde cayó su coche y no está su bolso ni su identificación…- Dijo a manera de explicación - ¡No quedó nada dentro del auto!… ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo logró salir de ahí!- La chica se debatía entre atender al operador del 911 y seguir las indicaciones que le daba su marido

_-¡Muy bien señora, conserve la calma, la ayuda va de camino!- Aseveró el hombre con su voz entrenada- Hemos logrado su ubicación exacta a través de las torres repetidoras –Expresó triunfante e inmediatamente le dijo - ¡Manténgase con la víctima hasta que llegue el grupo de rescate… Y la policía! –_

De repente, se volvió a oír a lo lejos la voz masculina – ¡Tiene una tarjeta de visita de un tío del FBI!-

_-¿Señora?... ¿Señora?-El auxiliar de la línea de ayuda trató, con sobrada insistencia, de recuperar la atención de quien le servía de intérprete de aquel accidente. Todavía tenían algunos pendientes que cubrir en el formulario de emergencia – ¿Puede describirme a la víctima?-_

-¡Sí!- La afirmación fue contundente – Se parece a Padmé(*), la Reina Amidala de Star Wars(*)…-

_-¿Disculpe?…- El operador sonaba confundido - ¿Podría repetirme lo que ha dicho?-_

-Ella… Ella se parece a la actriz _esa_ que ganó el Oscar… ¡Natalie Portman!- Gimió la chica, como si tratara de explicar lo evidente – Alguien golpeó su coche y se salió de la vía… Ella… Ella simplemente parece haber logrado escapar de lo que quedó de su auto… ¡Arrastrándose hasta la carretera!… ¡Ay Dios mío!... ¡Se ve terrible!-

-¡Diles que el pulso es débil!- Gritó la otra voz, la del hombre que se escuchaba al fondo – ¡Maldición Cristal, si no se dan prisa perderemos a esta mujer!-

-¡Apúrense!- Exigió

_-¡Mantenga la calma señora! Como le he dicho, hemos localizado las coordenadas de su llamada– Cristal escuchaba con impaciencia el sonido del teclado del ordenador del teleoperador – Han sido de una gran ayuda, pero necesito que me hable de cómo llegaron al accidente… Y cualquier cosa que pueda servir para alertar a la unidad de rescate-_

-¡Si ya saben dónde estamos!... ¡¿Qué demonios esperan para enviar esa ayuda?!- Reclamó

_-¡Manténgase en línea señora!- Repitió el operador imperturbable – La ayuda está llegando. Descríbame, por favor, todo lo que recuerda desde el momento que notó el accidente-_

La mujer titubeó un poco antes de comenzar -…Mi marido y yo íbamos a Virginia por la I-66 cuando de pronto vi algo a un lado del camino e hice que se detuviera… ¡¿No le parece que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo?!… ¡¿Acaso no se da cuenta que alguien está muriendo mientras usted solo pregunta y pregunta cosas?!- A Cristal le ganó la cólera

_-¡Calma señora!- Habló estoicamente– La ayuda está cerca- Suspiró- ¿Alguna otra característica de la víctima?-_

-¡¿Aparte que está golpeada, inconsciente, desangrándose y sin identificación?!…- La mujer sacudió la cabeza y miró a su marido entre indignada y frustrada –Debe tener unos veinte y tantos o treinta y pocos- Se acercó al hombre que permanecía a un costado de la carretera, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la pierna de la infortunada. Luego se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a repetir lo que a duras penas el teleoperador escuchaba en la voz del hombre que parecía ser el menos emocional en aquel contexto – Ella tiene el cabello largo y castaño… _Mas bien claro_… Un lunar diminuto a la mitad de su mejilla derecha… Mide como un metro sesenta… Quizá pesa algunos cincuenta kilogramos… _O menos_-

-¡Y parece trabajar en un dispensario!- Las palabras del marido se escucharon fuertes y claras. Después se convirtieron en una serie de murmuraciones imposibles de descifrar por el del 911

-Lleva un pijama quirúrgico, zapatillas deportivas de color violeta…- Enumeró. Al parecer esto era lo que el esposo estaba señalándole a la tal Cristal- El coche no tenía matrícula pero podría haber sido un híbrido color rojo- La chica se estremeció ante su siguiente declaración – _O eso fue lo que quedó de él_ – Caminó hasta el centro de la carretera y agitó una mano en el aire – ¡Aquí… Por aquí! -

_-¿Señora?-_

-¡La ambulancia está llegando!- Alivio fue lo que transmitió aquella declaración. Era obvio que las luces parpadeantes de emergencia fueron avistadas a pesar que el sonido ululante de las alarmas no entraba en el espectro de la llamada

_-Muy bien señora, debe permanecer ahí hasta que un oficial tome su declaración… Si es usted tan amable- Agregó_

-¡Nos quedaremos cuanto sea necesario!- Dijo con certeza

-¡Dile de la tarjeta!- Las palabras del marido se volvieron a colar por los oídos del operador, lo mismo que las sirenas y las voces de los miembros del grupo de rescate

-¡Señor!… ¡Espere un minuto!…- Cristal exigió su atención al operador, quien estaba a punto de concluir la llamada -Ella llevaba en su bolsillo una tarjeta de visita- Habló con premura- ¡Pásamela Jeff!- Alargó su mano hacia su marido, aunque el hombre al teléfono no la pudiera ver – Dice: FBI. Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Agente Especial Spencer Reid. 702-555-0103 (*)-

…...:*:…

**Quántico, VA**

**Sexta planta del edificio sede del FBI**

**Unidad de análisis de conducta**

**Área de Cubículos**

**07.51 Hrs**

Otro día, _el mismo caos._

Acababa de cumplir treinta y tres, y mal que le pesara, se sorprendía pensando que ya nada era como antes. Con cada jornada que empezaba el mundo parecía empeorar en lugar de mejorar.

Había salido de casa con un humor de perros, y todavía no eran ni las ocho de la mañana.

En cuanto traspasó las puertas de cristal que conducían a su unidad, se fue directo al área de descanso. De forma inexplicable se le había hecho tarde, _y no había desayunado_. Necesitaba, desesperadamente, una inyección de cafeína para terminar de despabilarse.

Exhaló derrotado cuando encontró que nadie había puesto a andar la cafetera. Por pereza, recalentó lo que había quedado de la noche anterior.

Ni su mezcolasa con azúcar logró disimularle el sabor desagradablemente amargo de aquel café añejo. Cogió la taza y paseó por entre los cubículos con la cabeza agacha. Se detuvo a un lado de su escritorio. Colocó su brebaje melado sobre la mesa y deslizó la correa de su bolso de mensajero por encima de su cabeza.

Miró, lleno de fastidio, la enorme pila de expedientes que se amontonaban, de manera irregular, a un lado de su ordenador, amenazándolo con derrumbarse si no los resolvía rápido.

_En la oficina olvidaban, con conveniente frecuencia, que su habilidad de lectura a gran velocidad no implicaba, de ninguna manera, el hecho de escribir los informes a un ritmo desigual al del resto de la humanidad_.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria y, sin tener que darle ni un vistazo, pulsó el botón para encender su ordenador con el automatismo que le daban sus muchos años en el mismo puesto de trabajo. Tomó un bolígrafo, agarró uno de los archivos, lo abrió sobre la mesa. Cogió su jarra para beber un poco de café.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando el líquido espeso entró en contacto con su lengua.

Se apresuró en tragar.

Él no solía quejarse por lo que hacía para vivir, pero había dormido pocas horas y se sentía agotado… _Muy, pero muy agotado_... Aquel caminar en círculos _-a través de tanta oscuridad-_ le estaba incomodando en ese momento, como si el peso del mundo descansara sobre su espalda.

Se masajeó la nuca y la frente. Se retorció en el asiento un par de veces.

Volvió la vista sobre sus deberes sin encontrar la fuerza de voluntad que le ayudara a avanzar.

_¡¿Qué demonios es lo que me está pasando?!, se preguntó en su mente_

Se sentía revuelto… Exaltado… Preocupado… ¡Y sin razones aparentes!

Ni siquiera el trabajo que implacablemente esperaba por él, justo encima de su sobrepoblada mesa, lo lograba separar de la sensación de angustia que lo hizo despertar de golpe, muy cerca de las seis de esa misma mañana.

_Suspiró frustrado y cerró los ojos…_

Se reclinó en el respaldo de su asiento y volteó a mirar sobre la pasarela. Se entretuvo observando una de las oficinas de sus colegas con más experiencia: La de la persiana abierta que revelaba la figura de David Rossi.

El veterano estaba sumido en una consulta telefónica_ Una imagen que se había convertido en un paisaje cotidiano: Un espejo que lo reflejaba a cuerpo entero._

Rossi se había entregado por completo a la unidad, como método exclusivo para drenar su más reciente pérdida… _A veces el trabajo es el único consuelo… Dijo para sus adentros._

¡Sí!, Spencer Reid lo sabía muy bien… Y más de lo que le gustaría saber.

A casi dos años de su tragedia personal, todavía tenía vivos los recuerdos sobre la noche cuando Maeve perdió la vida… Justo como los que vinieron a él en la alborada de aquel día.

No lo comentaba con nadie. Y daba su mejor esfuerzo para que no le afectaran su vida cotidiana. Tiempo atrás se había decidido a descifrar el cómo continuar adelante, sin borrarla para siempre… _Sin ofender su memoria_.

_Maeve…_

Se llevó el café hasta la boca, mientras susurraba su nombre, pero regresó la taza a la mesa antes de volverlo a probar.

_El olor le resultó repugnante._

Respiró hondo y siguió pensando en _ella_.

Le sonrió a los recuerdos que voluntariamente se permitió recrear. Últimamente, cuando venía a su mente, trataba de enfocarse en todo lo bueno que pasó por su vida sólo porque la tuvo presente.

Eso era lo que hacía a un nivel consciente.

El otro lado de la moneda eran las pesadilla, esas aún eran incontrolables… Con ellas su cabeza le recordaba la parte grotesca de su realidad. A veces se culpaba por lo sucedido, otras veces llegaba a un acuerdo con él mismo y se resolvía a aceptar que su destino estaba dictado, aún en el caso que él hubiese podido intervenir antes, con la intención de lograr su rescate.

Dependiendo del día, había ocasiones que sentía que estaba cerca de cerrar la herida, y en otros momentos, simplemente pensaba que jamás sanaría.

Lo que si era seguro, es que no quería, _ni podría_ olvidarla.

La mirada cansina estudió más a fondo a su anciano colega, enseguida sacudió su cabeza: Esperaba que los meses y la sabiduría del tiempo lograran curar las penas: Equilibrando los pesares y nostalgias con el futuro que aún podía reservarles algún secreto alentador.

_ È __la vita (*)…_

…..:*:…..

Reid volvió a la realidad cuando el sonido del ajetreo del trabajo inundó el lugar. Giró su asiento y encontró que, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la mayoría del personal había ocupado sus puestos. De hecho, hasta la agente Jennifer Jareau se había instalado en su lugar habitual.

Frunció el ceño y pensó en que no se acercó a saludarlo.

No era propio de ella.

JJ pareció sentir la fuerza de aquel reproche silencioso, y como si se tratará del campo de atracción que rodea a un imán, levantó la cabeza en dirección de quien la miraba.

Él le sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Y volvieron a sus cosas.

…..:*:…..

**Unidad de análisis de conducta**

**Despacho de Derek Morgan**

**08.25 Hrs.**

- ¿Qué ha dicho el Dr. Blake sobre la gala en la que honrarán a nuestro _Junior G-Man_ y su _dulce media naranja de laboratorio_?-

Morgan levantó los ojos que había tenido clavados sobre un expediente en consulta, no pensaba perderse la expresión que pondría Blake después de oír la pregunta de García –Es _"socia de investigación", _muñeca– La corrigió. Trató de sonar casual, pero no le salió tan convincente

Alex también quiso parecer indiferente. Se quedó en el intento cuando se le coló en la cara una sonrisita, en parte porque Reid era digno de aquel reconocimiento, en parte porque estaba de acuerdo con la observación que quedaba implícita.

-¡Bueno!... ¡Como sea!… A mí me parece perfecto decirles así "_mi Junior G-Man y su media naranja de laboratorio"_- Penélope se pavoneó – ¿Y qué hay de ti Derek Morgan?... Yo sé que ya les tienes un mote peor… ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo!- Hizo un mohín con los labios y se recargó en el marco de la puerta

Morgan sonrió y le dio un guiño antes de volver sobre su archivo.

La diosa del cyber espacio insistió –¿El Dr. Blake ha dicho cualquier cosa que quieras compartir con nosotros, Dra. Blake?- Si Alex creyó haber esquivado una bala, Penélope le dejó claro que estaba equivocada

– James no sabe mucho Penélope, sólo me explicó que la sociedad científica calificó el trabajo que presentaron para la edición aniversaria de la revista como de "revolucionario"… Y a los de la "Liga Ivy (*)" no les quedó de otra que relegar a sus investigadores para un segundo puesto- La morena se encogió de hombros – La gala no será hasta finales de enero-

-Si el evento no resulta ser por invitación… Tendré que comprobar el clima de Cambridge para el próximo invierno… ¡Y ajustar mi guardarropa!…- Penélope musitó alzando sus ojos al techo

- Sin importar el frío que haga… Creo que será un momento perfecto para "_nuestro"_ genio y "_su" _socia de investigación_…_- Blake aprovechó la ocasión para empujar un poco de sus pensamientos en aquel _subtexto_

- ¡Si… es cierto! – Derek estaba en ello - ¡Han hecho unos trabajos extraordinarios!- Consintió con un leve cabeceo. Después empleó un tono comedido, como si hablara con él mismo – Y yo que tuve mis dudas al principio… Cuando se metieron en eso de la _"sociedad"_-

La tecnológica, que no se perdía de nada, lo miró con extrañeza y dijo -Pero si Reid… ¡Es Reid!...-

– No se trataba _exactamente_ de él… - Morgan se volvió para mirarla - Reid es un _superdotado_ y hace muy bien su _parte_ como _genio_… - Se explicó el hombre manteniendo las cejas en punta - Tenía mis reservas acerca… Bueno… Él tiene un montón de información en la cabezota pero no sabe mucho todavía acercaba de…-

-¿Las relaciones humanas?… - Blake terminó para él

-Iba a decir: ¡Las damas! – Mostró en un flash su sonrisa encantadora y luego bajó la cara sobre el expediente que leía

Y cambió de hoja.

…..:*:…..

**Sexta Planta del edificio sede del FBI**

**Unidad de análisis de conducta**

**Área de Cubículos**

**08.55 Hrs.**

Estaba forzando su vista a permanecer sobre el expediente que había elegido. Como el pedazo de papel no le representaba ningún atractivo, le dio una lectura veloz, _especialmente veloz_… Contando que con el consumo total de la información pudiera alcanzar un estado de verdadera concentración.

Fracasó.

Volvió a alzar la cara y volteó para todos partes. Todavía no veía a Blake por ningún lado.

Le sonrió tímidamente a Jennifer, a quien pilló mirándolo de reojo cuando perdió la escasa motivación que había logrado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Spence? - JJ apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos de su silla y dejó caer su cara encima de la palma de su mano

-¡No pasa nada!... Sólo es… Es… ¡Nada!- Mintió

Ella en el fondo lo sabía. Él sabía que ella sabía, pero lo dejaron así.

La rubia volvió a los expedientes de su propia pila y él enterró su cara en la carpeta que seguía sin ganarse su simpatía.

…..:*:…..

Alex salió del despacho de Morgan cargando con una caja llena de documentos… Pintaba que sería una jornada excepcional… De insufrible papeleo.

_Si se tratara de un día normal_, a esa hora de la mañana estarían preparándose para tener su sesión en la sala de conferencias. Pero dado que su jefe de unidad estaba atendiendo una reunión de comité, _ese día no se parecía a los demás_. También contaba el hecho que no habían sido asignados a un caso en particular y en ausencia de algo mejor, tendría una montaña de consultas para pasar el rato.

Caminó hasta el descanso, maniobrando entre el montón de papeles y su vaso térmico con la bandera británica. Colocó el archivador sobre la alacena, se sirvió una ración de café recién colado a la que agregó edulcorante, recogió todo y salió hasta su puesto.

La morena no se molestó en desearles buenos días a sus colegas más jóvenes. Sus compañeros parecían envueltos en sus procesos y no consideró prudente el distraerlos. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y abrió una de sus carpetas. Esa sería su primera consulta de la mañana.

…..:*:…..

La vibración del móvil enterrado en lo profundo del bolsillo de su pantalón lo obligó a ponerse de pie para poder sacarlo y contestar - ¡Doctor Reid!- Su saludo fue lacónico, del modo que acostumbraba usar al responder a las llamadas del trabajo

_-¿Hablo con el Agente Especial Spencer Reid?-_

Spencer entrecerró los ojos y su expresión se endureció. Se abstuvo de ofrecer alguna respuesta, porque, _definitivamente_, él no reconocía _esa_ voz.

_- ¿Agente Reid?- Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la voz resurgió –… ¡Doctor Reid!- Buscó empatizar antes de continuar -Le habla Steve Collins-Completó _

-¿Lo conozco?- Murmuró con la desconfianza que se delataba en su voz, una que los invadía desde el caso del imitador… Algo que no se escondía de un todo pese a sus habilidades naturales como perfilador

-_ Soy operador de turno del 9 1 1-_

-¡Reconozco la procedencia!- La voz del agente seguía siendo monótona –Me di cuenta que la llamada venía de la central de emergencias- Aquella aclaración la hizo no con intención de alardear, sólo quería dejar patente que había visto el identificador de su móvil antes de descolgar

_-Doctor Reid, he recibido una llamada al comenzar mi turno- Explicó lo más rápido que pudo_

Reid asentía atento, aunque el hombre no pudiera verlo.

_- Un accidente de coches con lesionados en la I-66E - Se escuchó un sonido de papeles que se revolvían- Lo he llamado porque…_

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer condescendiente, el joven federal lo cortó diciendo-Señor Collins, sinceramente agradezco la información, pero trabajo con la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI- Escuchó como si el otro hombre intentará agregar algo más, pero continuó su discurso sin parar- Creo que debería comunicarse con la oficina de tránsito terrestre o la policía metropolitana- Se volvió a sentar en su silla dispuesto a acabar con esa llamada

_-¡Doctor Reid!- El hombre exhaló un respiró profundo - ¿Conoce a la Dra. Julieta Simmons?-_

-¿Por qué debería darle ese tipo de información?- Su respuesta fue defensiva y el operador no lo pasó por alto

_-La víctima fue identificada como Julieta Simmons, Médico en Jefe del Servicio de Cirugía del Georgetown– Moduló su temperamento intentando no caldear los ánimos. Luego agregó-Ella tenía su tarjeta de visi…-_

De nuevo fue interrumpido, pero en esta oportunidad la declaración que siguió dejó sorprendió al chico que llamó -¿Qué le pasó a Julieta?-

_-¡Su pronóstico es reservado, Agente Reid! – Respondió con la mayor prestancia – He dado seguimiento al caso hasta que se obtuvo su identificación. Los que la auxiliaron la hallaron en muy malas condiciones, a un lado del camino y sin ningún documento consigo- Continuó hablando sin ser perturbado –Su coche fue golpeado y sacado del camino. Según los testigos, la Dra. Simmons consiguió, de una manera que yo llamaría "un milagro", arrastrarse hasta la carretera- El hombre soltó un respiro, antes de seguir explicando- Su contacto de emergencia está ilocalizable y desde que encontraron en su poder una tarjeta de visita con su nombre…-_

-¿Dónde la llevaron?- En un respingo Spencer se puso en pie

_- Hospital Universitario de Georgetown-_

….

**REFERENCIAS**

(*)** Hepatectomía parcial: **Cirugía que se realiza para extirpar la parte del hígado que contiene un tumor. La mejor perspectiva de supervivencia se da cuando el cirujano determina que puede extirparse todo el cáncer que identifica en el momento de estar realizando la cirugía.

(*) **Linfoma de Hodgkin**: También denominado enfermedad de Hodgkin, es una categoría de linfoma, un cáncer del sistema linfático. El linfoma se origina cuando las células del sistema linfático cambian y crecen sin control, lo que puede formar un tumor o diseminarse a otras partes del cuerpo. Si el linfoma de Hodgkin se disemina, puede hacerlo al bazo, el hígado, la médula ósea o los huesos. También puede suceder que se disemine a otras partes del cuerpo, aunque esto es inusual.

**Etapa IV (De la enfermedad ****de Hodgkin**):

• La enfermedad de Hodgkin se ha propagado ampliamente a uno o más órganos fuera del sistema linfático. Puede que haya o no células cancerosas en los ganglios linfáticos adyacentes.

• Se detecta enfermedad de Hodgkin en órganos de dos partes distintas del cuerpo (y no en ganglios linfáticos adyacentes).

• La enfermedad de Hodgkin se encuentra en el hígado, la médula ósea, los pulmones (aparte de estar creciendo allí directamente desde otra localización), o en el líquido cefalorraquídeo (el líquido que rodea el cerebro y la médula espinal).

(*)** Pergsinó:** (De persignarse o persinarse). El gesto de hacer la señal de la cruz. Consta de dos movimientos: el primero se realiza de arriba abajo y el segundo de izquierda a derecha (católicos). El acto es conocido como "persignar", si se hace sobre una persona, y "bendecir", si es sobre una cosa o en una dirección vaga.

Cuando la acción corresponde a un ritual o gesto espontáneo destinado a sanar la enfermedad o conjurar los problemas de un tercero se le llama "santiguar".

(*) **Carretera I-66E y/o I-66:** Es una vía terrestre que existe en el mundo real, pero la de esta historia en particular se parece a la descrita por mí… Y queda entre la "Virginia y DC" de mi mundo paralelo… Nada que ver con la I-66E que describe el mapa de carreteras del país que gobiernan Barack y Michelle…

(*) **Padmé, Reina Amidala: **Es un personaje del universo ficticio de Star Wars. Aparece por primera vez en Star Wars: Episodio I Amenaza Fantasma (Episode I: The Phantom Menace) como la joven reina del planeta Naboo. Fue interpretado por la actriz Natalie Portman, quien obtuvo el Oscar como mejor actriz por su interpretación en el film El Cisne Negro (Black Swan - 2010).

(*)** Star Wars: **También conocida en España e Hispanoamérica como _La guerra de las galaxias_. Es una franquicia estadounidense que pertenece al género de ciencia ficción, aunque comúnmente se le define bajo el concepto de opereta espacial épica. Fue concebida por el cineasta George Lucas.

(*) **702-555-0103: **Fue sugerido por Agente Especial Derek Morgan, personaje de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds, como el número de contacto del Dr. Reid. La escena específica fue frente a grupo de periodistas durante el episodio Painless (S07E04 de la serie Criminal Minds), en el cual, como dato curioso, estaba en proceso una guerra de broma entre ambos personajes de ficción.

(*)** È****la vita**: Frase del italiano que se traduce como: "Es la vida". Fue utilizada por el personaje de ficción David Rossi en el episodio Restoration S08E18 de la serie Criminal Minds.

**(*)Ivy League:** La Ivy League (_Liga Ivy_ o _Liga de la Hiedra_) es una conferencia deportiva de la NCAA conformada por ocho universidades privadas del noreste de los EEUU. Antes de ser considerada como una confederación deportiva, se le denominaba así al grupo de las ocho universidades más elitescas de dicho país: Universidades de Harvard, Yale, Brown, Cornell, Darmounth, Columbia, Pensilvania y Princeton, las cuales tienen en común su excelencia académica, antigüedad y admisión selectiva.


	3. En el Limbo

**Nota de Autor:** Como he comentado (por privado), la historia es un intento de **novela policial**. Por tanto: **Ustedes, los que están del otro lado... Serán los detectives.** Cada capítulo (desde el primero) lleva pistas hacia el o los sospechosos… Espero que logremos descifrarlo juntos. Los detalles y descripciones son piezas de un rompecabezas... Nada se dejará al azar ;)

* * *

_.:*:._

**_Capítulo III. En el limbo_**

_Cuanto más planifique el hombre su proceder,_

_más fácil le será a la casualidad encontrarle._

**_Friedrich Dürrenmatt _**

_.:*:._

**Martes 21 de Octubre de 2014**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**Sala Técnica y de Radiocomunicaciones **

**06.38 Hrs**

Lo llamaban "_el cuarto de la radio"_, aunque en él se concentraba no sólo el consabido aparato, sino también el servidor(*) con el registro electrónico de un hospital viejo, pero altamente automatizado. De no ser por la pared de plexiglás que lo separaba del módulo de atención al público, prácticamente era considerado como la puerta de entrada a la institución, una especie de _ojo de la providencia_: Que todo lo ve, todo lo oye, todo lo sabe.

La estancia era tan pequeña y oscura que, aunque fuese pleno día, debían mantener encendida la luz artificial. La consola donde se encontraban los aparatos se unía a una planta de alimentación eléctrica, independiente de la del circuito de vigilancia del estacionamiento del personal médico, a la que estuvo ligada desde que se había recurrido a los paneles solares como fuente de energía alternativa.

Y habría seguido así… De no haber sido por un incidente con el vehículo de uno de los doctores que dejó al hospital fuera de comunicación por más de una hora… De eso harán unos dos años.

Cuando aquello sucedió, el Director se había enojado tanto que ordenó que los sistemas fueran separados. Desde entonces, _"la radio",_ protagonista de aquel espacio _–junto con los otros aparatos -_ tenía su propio servicio secundario de alimentación eléctrica.

Una medida de seguridad en caso de un fallo general.

…..:*:…..

Conforme el especialista en informática y telecomunicaciones escuchaba los reportes _de la red de afiliados al 911, _compartía un café con la telefonista que manejaba la centralita. La charla de ambos se había circunscrito a las incidencias del último fin de semana, uno _muy movido_, para los gustos de ambos.

Fue de los que ellos habían bautizado como los de noches de discoteca con finales trágicos. Y la tranquilidad que venía con la llegada del lunes era siempre bienvenida.

…..:*:…..

Cuando rayaba el alba, y como todas las mañanas, el Dr. Abaddon Grey, Director del hospital, asomó su cara sonriente por la ventanilla _del cuarto de la radio_. Saludó al par de operadores de turno e intercambió una memoria USB con el técnico.

Una actividad rutinaria por la cual se enteraba de todas las actividades realizadas por el personal a su cargo, y a las postrimerías de cada guardia.

Antes que el médico abandonara el despacho, se escuchó por la radio un llamado repetitivo proveniente de una de las unidades de soporte vital avanzado.

_-Rescate 403. Rescate 403. Tenemos un "diez – cincuenta" (* emergencia). Repito, tenemos un "diez – cincuenta" cercano a "George – Alfa" y "George –Dos –Dos". Confirmen. Cambio-_

El operador cruzó mirada con el Director, quien le dio un cabeceo de confirmación. De inmediato respondió.

-Adelante Rescate 403, Aquí "George – Alfa". ¿Me copia?-

_-__Diez- cuatro (* copiado)__.Tenemos una Jane Doe(*). __Prioridad 1 - Código Rojo(*). Aproximadamente treinta. Caucásica. Shock hipovolémico, traumatismos generalizados, posibles hemorragias internas a nivel de abdomen y pecho, fractura abierta con tibia expuesta. Tensión 58/36. Necesitamos ocho unidades de sangre y quirófano disponible... Estamos "QAP"(* en espera de…). Cambio_

- Recibido y aceptado 403. Pabellón en espera. "George- Alfa", cambio y fuera-

...:*:…..

**Campus Universitario**

**Universidad de Georgetown**

**06.40 Hrs.**

_La adrenalina aún corría por sus venas._

El hombre vestido con un impecable uniforme blanco iba cruzando por el callejón que conecta al hospital con el campus de la universidad. Cargaba consigo una caja de archivos coronada con un diminuto ordenador portátil.

Un haz de luz que se reflejó en el parabrisas trasero de uno de los coches del aparcamiento apuntó directo sobre su rostro, casi como una señal de advertencia.

Por un momento quedó desorientado.

A contraluz surgió la figura desgarbada de una mujer de mediana edad: Alta y delgada, vestida con una modesta falda azul marino y blusa a juego. No podía distinguirle el rostro, pero su porte era inconfundible.

-¿Qué hicieron?- Le preguntó al joven

El hombre siguió directo a las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha y sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que hicieron o tendré que sacártelo con cucharilla?- Se cruzó por el frente, interrumpiéndole el paso -¡¿Y qué se supone que es eso?!- Apuntó con el dedo sobre los objetos que llevaba

-¡Escucha!…- Levantó la cabeza para mirarla –Ya me ocupé… ¡Deja de acosarme!-

-¿Te ocupaste?... ¿No querrás dar a entender que…?-

La frase se quedó en el aire. La mujer fue incapaz de completar la oración y en cambio negó con la cabeza con un gesto asqueado.

Él se recargó contra la barandilla -¡Dije que me hice cargo!…- Luego le repitió con tono didáctico– Me hice cargo… ¡Car-Go!… Tampoco es como que haya _asesinado_ a alguien- Lo último lo dijo en voz baja

-¿Y por qué tienes esas cosas?- Volvió sobre los paquetes

-No vi la necesidad de tirarlos al Potomac(*)- Se encogió levemente de los hombros. Entonces su localizador emitió un pitido que él ignoró. Siguió explicando - _Si_ la encuentran pronto no sabrán ni quién es. Probablemente terminen llevándola al Mary Washington (*) - El busca-persona volvió a timbrar. Hizo un gesto de fastidio y se ocupó en continuar - Lo más posible es que la perra no recuerde nada, y _si _lo llegara a recordar espero que no quiera compartirlo con nadie… Sabrá lo que le conviene… Le acabo de dar tiempo para meditar… Pasará un gran trabajo para volver a sus pies –

-¿Pero por qué no lo tiraste todo?- Insistió la mujer

-Los expedientes son parte de mi trabajo. Todos son copias, nadie sospechará _si_ los encuentran... El ordenador… Bueno… Yo necesitaba uno… - Contestó con desgano

Comenzaron a andar de nuevo y al aparato se le volvió a activar la alarma. Llegó al descanso de las escaleras y dejó la caja en el suelo antes de revisar el localizador.

Leyó el mensaje y palideció.

-¡Mieeer…!- Exclamó indignado – Rebuscó las llaves en su bolsillo y se las entregó a la mujer – ¡Escóndelos en mi cuarto!-

-¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?!... ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

-La trajeron a Georgetown… Evans nos está convocando…-

…..:*:…..

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown**

**Estacionamiento del Personal**

**06. 45 Hrs**

El sol seguía sin despuntar para el momento en que Matthías Evans empujó la portezuela de su deportivo negro. Le tomó casi una hora el llegar al hospital, un tiempo más prolongado de lo que había previsto. No le gustaba llegar tarde al trabajo, pero las actividades _extra_ que se le presentaban, siempre lograban demorarlo.

El rubio miró alrededor del aparcamiento solitario y suspiró. Movió el cuello a un lado y al otro, luego los hombros. Hizo el ajuste mental para enfrentarse a una jornada larga.

_Tendría que cubrir a la Jefa Simmons durante sus días de ausencia._

Por fortuna contaba con Leo Daniels, su segundo al mando. Su adjunto de guardia era lo suficientemente confiable como para cubrirle la espalda. Estaba agradecido por su equipo de trabajo, todos sus médicos, _incluidos los de práctica_, eran verdaderos profesionales.

…..:*:…..

Se encontraba a la espera del elevador destinado al personal cuando escuchó a lo lejos las sirenas de una ambulancia que debía venir a toda velocidad. Recordó que le había estado sonando el localizador, y como estaba conduciendo, ni siquiera lo miró. Dejó caer sobre el suelo su maletín de cuero y su bata blanca de médico. Recogió el aparato de su cinturón y revisó el texto:_ Era un código rojo. _

Renunció a la idea de ir directamente a su servicio. Sacó su carné de identificación y corrió la cinta magnética por el lector de la puerta de ingreso a la sala de urgencias. Mientras atravesaba el corredor blanco y frio, envió un mensaje a los médicos y auxiliares de su sala de cirugía.

_"M. Evans. Código rojo aceptado. Equipo de cirugía «B» a planta."_

…..:*:…..

Urgencias a esa hora estaba en relativa calma. Cuando Evans llegó a la sala de triage (*), la ambulancia estaba subiendo por la rampa de acceso.

Despachó su maletín y su bata en la primera silla que encontró vacía. Corrió junto con el resto del personal para ayudar a los de la unidad móvil. Una paramédica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la paciente, mientras otro le suministraba oxígeno. Ambos gritaban comandos: Sobre la presión arterial, sobre su estado en general.

Evans, quien había hecho su transformación completa de un _"mortal cualquiera" _a _"médico en pleno servicio",_ escuchó con atención las instrucciones, al tiempo que imponía sus propias órdenes.

-¡Séptima planta. Ascensor norte! Tenemos quirófano en espera- Gritó mientras se incorporaba al grupo en el elevador - ¿Sabemos su nombre?- Recibió el parte médico de uno de los técnicos que estaban desocupados

- ¡Jane Doe!- Contestó la que, momentáneamente, había dejado de masajear el pecho

El pulso logró restablecerse.

Matt se acercó más y sus ojos azules casi saltan de sus órbitas.

-¡Madre de Cristo!- Se cubrió la boca

…..:*:…..

**En una carretera entre **

**Quántico y Georgetown**

**10.00 Hrs**

_De todos los estados en los que Reid podía permitirse quedar atascado, el estado de confusión era el único que verdaderamente no toleraba._

…..:*:…..

Se hallaban metidos en un enorme embotellamiento que había en la autopista. De repente, Morgan le dio un manotazo al techo de la camioneta. El sonido del golpe logró sacudir a los otros dos pasajeros.

Reid _–quien viajaba en la parte de atrás-_ creyó que estaba a punto de devolver el contenido de su estómago y asumió una posición de choque: Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, se tumbó de espaldas en el asiento y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo más cercano al respaldo de la butaca.

Comenzó a respirar profundo y lento.

JJ miró a Morgan y luego hacia atrás. Se estiró un poco para tocar la mejilla de Spencer, quien estaba tan frío como un hielo. Él respondió al toque levantando su brazo y abriendo los ojos. Le dio un vistazo a la rubia al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, _no quería que ella lo atendiera_. Jennifer suspiró con los labios apretados. Él movió su gesto a uno suplicante. Ella apartó su mano y le dio un asentimiento.

Él se volvió a cubrir la cara.

Observó aquel rostro pálido por unos segundos más, no muy convencida que estaría bien si lo dejaba pasar. Luego se volvió donde Derek, con una expresión que a este no le resultó muy tranquilizadora.

_El moreno tensó los brazos y apretó los dientes._

…..:*:…..

Morgan se sentía bastante más que culpable por no haber escuchado cuando Reid le advirtió que tomara otra ruta. Estaba claro que los minutos que estaban perdiendo eran irrecuperables. Tenía que hacer algo para llegar más rápido. El genio del equipo ya estaba lo suficientemente callado como para que sólo por ese hecho él mismo y JJ se pusieran inquietos.

…..:*:…..

Ante la mirada atónita de la rubia que viaja en el asiento del pasajero, se resolvió a encender las alarmas del todoterreno. Inmediatamente puso en práctica sus tácticas de manejo defensivo y adelantó a los demás vehículos por el carril de emergencia.

Ni siquiera volteó a verles las caras a sus compañeros: No necesitaba sus vítores de apoyo o _sus mudos reproches._ Se había convencido a sí mismo que la tensión que había en el coche, era suficiente motivo para justificar que usaran a su favor los recursos del gobierno… Además de lo que pudiera estarlos esperando al llegar al hospital.

…..:*:…..

La última parte del trayecto la sorteó apelando a sus buenos reflejos. Sin deshacerse de las luces de emergencia logró esquivar los vehículos y peatones hasta hacerse dueño de una plaza de estacionamiento en el Georgetown.

…..:*:…..

**Lote de Aparcamiento**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**10.13 hrs**

Al moverse sobre el asfalto, las lustradas botas de la agente Jareau hicieron crujir algunas hojas secas desparramadas por el suelo. Con un leve empujón, cerró la portezuela del lado del pasajero, ajustó la cremallera de su abrigo y se ladeó para ver a Spencer, quien ya estaba esperándolos en el camino de hormigón y piedra que se destacaba entre dos lotes de aparcamiento techado, y que estaba señalado como la ruta de a pie hasta el edificio.

La rubia miró a la derecha y a la izquierda para cruzar la callejuela. Luego comprobó sobre Morgan quien, con un gesto, pareció autorizarla a seguir.

Se acercó a Reid y empezaron a andar.

…..:*:…..

Cuando tomaron las escalinatas que los conducían a dentro, la brisa otoñal los golpeó sin consideración. Reid, quien escasamente usaba su chaleco de punto y una gabardina negra, se estremeció visiblemente.

Apeándose como buenamente pudo siguió andando hacia arriba y adelante.

A medio paso se toparon con una pareja que venía en la dirección contraria. Una mujer morena con una llamativa camiseta con las caras guerreras de Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker y la Princesa Leia(*). Iba cogida de manos con un hombre tan joven como ella, y cuyo traje se encontraba en un estado lastimoso y de insólito desaliño.

Se quedaron estancados: Los dos que salían del vestíbulo frente a los que buscaban entrar. Bailaron un poco en los escalones cuando trataron de esquivarse mutuamente. Finalmente fueron los tres agentes los que se enfilaron a un lado para que los que se marchaban pasaran de largo.

…..:*:…..

La pareja iba hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera que estuviera cerca los lograra escuchar.

_-¿Seguro que "Padmé" estará bien?… -La voz de la mujer sonó pesarosa_

Reid dio un respingo y giró el rostro en dirección de ellos. Jennifer, quien venía detrás de él, se vio forzada a parar para no derribarlo.

La expresión tensa de su cara no pasó desapercibida por JJ.

_-¡No lo sé, Cris!- Murmuró el hombre cabizbajo- El doctor más viejo dijo que es probable que no lo supere… Hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos… La policía tiene nuestros datos… Mañana volvemos a ver si nos informan de algo-_

Spencer exhaló por la boca y continuó ascendiendo cuando ya las voces resultaron imposibles de entender.

…..:*:…..

Llegaron al cubículo ubicado en la pared de fondo del hall de entrada.

Después de unos minutos de injustificada espera, Morgan llamó en voz alta al empleado que estaba jugueteando con su móvil, de espaldas al mesón de atención al público -¡Oye, tú! ... ¡Necesitamos información!-

El hombre, que a pesar de la temporada, lucía un bonito bronceado, o mejor dicho, _un bronceado,_ porque de bonito no tenía nada, se dio la vuelta con indiferencia – Buenos días señores. ¿En qué puedo servirles?-

-¡Queremos información sobre la Dra. Julieta Simmons!- Se adelantó Jennifer Jareau

Derek, quien se había abierto la cremallera de la cazadora en cuanto entraron al hospital, se sujetó el cinturón, obligando al chico de información a notar un particular equipamiento: La pistolera con su arma dentro. Luego, de manera muy sutil, Morgan se giró levemente para mirar a Reid, de forma que el hombre también cogiera una buena vista de la esposas.

Con una expresión de calma forzada, el chico guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se quedó inmóvil y les dedicó una sonrisa educada.

Morgan lo miró de nuevo, con la paciencia colmada -¡Contesta a la pregunta, muchacho!-

El joven se cuadró de hombros. Respiró hondo. Dio una mirada profunda al trío desigual que tenía al frente, y pretendió no sentirse intimidado por la actitud inflexible de aquel grupo de personas, que sin la menor duda juzgó como _agentes_… Al menos lo eran los dos que le habían hablado con una inquietante autoridad, porque lo que era el otro, el tercero, estaba como metido en su propia realidad.

El auxiliar administrativo del hospital, quien había reconocido enseguida el nombre de la solicitada, también estaba al corriente de su situación, y no le extrañaba que se abriera una investigación para aclarar las circunstancias, lo había visto pasar un centenar de veces. Su primer pensamiento lo tentó a profundizar sobre el motivo del interés en la Médico Jefe del Servicio de Cirugía, pero mientras contemplaba sus alternativas, el moreno dio un resoplido.

-Disculpe usted señora, ¿Me ha dicho…?- Él hombre flaco y de mejillas hundidas le inquirió tomando asiento frente a su ordenador

Morgan meneo la cabeza, un poco por desconcierto, otro poco en desaprobación.

La rubia repitió la cuestión en voz más alta.

El chico tecleó algunos comandos. Carraspeó un par de veces sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Cuando surgió el informe, leyó y les dijo -Está en terapia intensiva, acaba de salir de cirugía. Séptima planta. Ala Norte… El eleva…-

Al levantar la cara, ya ninguno de los agentes estaba.

….

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) **Servidor:** Es un término que en informática puede tener una doble significación, a saber: Por un lado es un tipo de software (programa) que realiza ciertas tareas en nombre de los usuarios. Por el otro lado también se utiliza para referirse al ordenador físico en el cual funciona ese programa, una máquina cuyo propósito es proveer datos de modo que otras máquinas puedan utilizar esos datos. Por lo que, básicamente, un servidor es la máquina o programa que sirve información a los ordenadores que se conecten a él. Cuando los usuarios se enlazan a un servidor pueden acceder a programas, archivos y otra información que el mismo posea.

(*) **Código 10 y Código Q** (radioaficionados y frecuencias de emergencias/policiales), es una jerga que se utiliza para transmitir mensajes cortos a gran velocidad. Los que se usan en la historia son sólo referenciales.

(*) **Jane Doe**: Equivalente femenino de **_Jhon Doe_**. En EEUU, comúnmente se emplea el nombre "**_John Doe"_** en las acciones legales para mantener el anonimato del implicado o porque se desconoce el nombre real del individuo. Los cadáveres o los pacientes de las salas de urgencias, cuya identidad se desconoce, son nombrados como John Doe. En el caso de las mujeres se utiliza el nombre de **_Jane Doe_**.

(*) **Código Azul/Rojo:** De acuerdo con la Organización Mundial de la Salud, en los hospitales y servicios de rescate de víctima se acostumbra a utilizar un código de color para asignar la gravedad de la situación de un paciente. Por lo general se asigna el color azul/rojo para destacar que se está en presencia de todos o algunos de los siguientes parámetros:

Problemas respiratorios no corregibles en el mismo cardiaco (Que se presencie en el momento).Pérdida apreciable de sangre (1 litro).Pérdida de torácicas o heridas penetrantes fracturas graves (pélvis, torax, vértebras).Quemaduras complicadas por compromiso a nivel de la vía aérea.

(*) **Rio Potomac:** Es un río que forma parte de la frontera entre Maryland y Washinton DC en la orilla izquierda y Virginia en la orilla derecha. La rama baja del río Potomac está considerado como parte de Maryland, con la excepción de una pequeña porción que se encuentra en el Distrito de Columbia (DC). Exceptuando una pequeña porción de sus aguas iniciales en Virginia Occidental, la rama norte del río Potomac se considera parte de Maryland hasta la parte más baja del nivel del agua en la orilla opuesta. En la rama sur del río Potomac, éste cruza el estado de Virginia Occidental exceptuando su inicio que está en Virginia.

(*)**Hospital ****Mary Washington:** Es un centro de salud real ubicado en Virginia (EEUU). El uso de su nombre es sólo referencial y se supone –a los efectos de la historia- que su ubicación aproximada al accidente en cuestión era equidistante a la ubicación del Hospital Universitario de Georgetown.

(*) **TRIAGE/TRIAJE:** La palabra TRIAGE es de origen francés y es usada en medios sanitarios y de emergencias para indicar la clasificación de pacientes, según su gravedad, en accidentes con múltiples víctimas y en catástrofes. Podemos encontrarla en los artículos y libros como TRIAGE y como TRIAJE. No aparece admitida por la Real Academia Española (RAE), sin embargo, la RAE p_arace admitir que la misma equivale a SELECCIÓN o CLASIFICACIÓN, localizado su empleo en el ámbito hospitalario, haciendo referencia a la clasificación de los enfermos del servicio de urgencias, de forma que sean atendidos según la gravedad de su caso y con independencia del orden de llegada se establezcan los tiempos de espera razonables para cada uno de ellos._

(*) **Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker y la Princesa Leia:** Personajes de ficción pertenecientes a la saga original de G. Lucas: Star War (Ver referencias del Cap. II "La llamada", para mayor información)


	4. Punto de Partida

_.:*:._

**_Capítulo IV. Punto de partida_**

_La adversidad es el primer paso hacia la verdad_

**_Lord Byron_**

_.:*:._

**Martes 21 de Octubre de 2014**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**10.18 Hrs.**

Derek Morgan sostuvo la puerta del elevador, pocos segundos antes que ésta se cerrara. El pequeño espacio, abarrotado de gente, cedió pasó a tres nuevas personas.

-¡Lo siento!- Las palabras de disculpa de Reid no iban dirigidas a alguien en particular. Era su singular manera de reaccionar ante la eventualidad

_Ninguno se molestó en contestar_.

Los ojos del resto de los ocupantes se mantenían fijos sobre el tablero electrónico que anunciaba el arribo a sus diferentes destinos. La cabina tenía un diseño de vanguardia, aunque se integraba a una obra arquitectónica de finales del siglo XIX. El complejo, conectado a la universidad que llevaba el mismo nombre, albergaba los equipos más modernos y los médicos mejor capacitados.

_Al menos Reid se aferraba a eso_.

La llamada del operador del 911 le había caído como un mazazo sobre la cabeza y las cifras de fatalidad, _que caprichosamente parecían ser el centro de todos sus pensamientos_, lo tenían visiblemente atormentado.

…..:*:…..

En cuanto se presentó la oportunidad, Jennifer dio un paso más cerca de Spencer. Deslizó su mano contra la de él y le dio un sutil apretón.

El tacto de los dedos calientes de su compañera fue para Reid lo mismo que haber conseguido un cable a tierra. Le cogió la mano con un poco más de fuerza de la que hubiese querido emplear, dirigió la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados e inmediatamente levantó la cara para ofrecerle a JJ una sonrisa forzada. Exhaló y descolgó los hombros. Cambio su peso entre ambos pies y volvió la vista al frente.

Morgan cruzó sus brazos por delante del pecho y se recostó a la metálica pared del espacio confinado que, de momento, quedó parcialmente vacío.

_Dos plantas los separaban de donde harían parada._

…..:*:…..

Reid pulsó con persistente frenesí el botón con el número siete, como si aquella repetición acelerara el ritmo de ascenso del aparato que los estaba transportando.

Morgan estudió el lenguaje corporal de su colega, haciendo una pausa larga en su cara. Le dio a JJ una mirada interrogativa y ella se encogió de hombros como una señal inequívoca de impotente comprensión.

_Los rodeaba una atmósfera que olía a derrota._ _Ninguno de los tres tenía una idea cierta de la gravedad en la situación de su amiga. Y lo poco que sabían era lo que los había llevado hasta ese punto._

…..:*:…..

**Sexto piso del edificio del FBI**

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta**

**_…..:*Algunos minutos antes*:….._**

_Reid había respondido a su teléfono con completa naturalidad. Al acabar la llamad lucía impresionado. Su desbalance duró lo mismo que le tomó el hacer la decisión de moverse en dirección del despacho de Morgan. Se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta de la oficina, y sin pasar del umbral le pidió… ¡Prácticamente le suplicó!… Que lo llevara al hospital, en Georgetown._

_Derek, quien estaba rellenando un informe, levantó la cara en cuanto lo escuchó hablar. Su brillante sonrisa se borró de sus labios y de forma automática adoptó una expresión neutral._

_Él sabía que aquel era el sitio de trabajo de Julieta, su amiga más reciente: Su coautora… Colaboradora… Socia de investigación… A decir por la forma que a Reid le gustaba emplear para calificarla._

_"Amiga con beneficio… Pero sin los beneficios", el término que el moreno había acuñado para torturarlo, cada vez que el nombre de la mujer saltaba en sus conversaciones._

_Había estado a punto de iniciar una broma… Pero la cara del chico y la fuerza con la que había formulado la demanda, le parecieron lo suficientemente serias como para prescindir de su rutina de llamarlo "Romeo" y avergonzarlo pidiendo los detalles de aquel romance "que-quién-sabía por-qué" se empeñaba en negarles, usando como tapadera sus experimentos e investigaciones.__._

_Se levantó de su asiento y cogió su cazadora._

_…Y sin sopesar más las cosas, tomó las llaves de un todoterreno y siguió a su colega a paso redoblado._

…..:*:…..

_En su camino hacia los elevadores, cuando atravesaban el área de cubículos de la unidad, Jennifer Jareau los interceptó. La cara de Reid no se parecía en nada a la cansada pero apacible que pocos minutos antes la observaba. Ella sintió que las cosas habían cambiado para mal._

_Y de manera precipitada._

_Tomó su bolso y su abrigo para seguir al par de agentes a dondequiera que ellos fuesen. Era un hecho que entre los miembros de aquel equipo existía un silente código de unión…_

_Y uno más evidente: El de lealtad._

…..:*:…..

**Séptima planta**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**10.24 Hrs**

Una brillante incandescencia los recibió al abrirse las puertas del elevador. Reid fue el primero que descendió, seguido de él iba la agente Jareau. Un poco más atrás de ambos se fue quedando Derek Morgan, quien venía poniendo en perspectiva toda aquella situación.

…..:*:….

_Derek, quien ya estaba "oficialmente" preocupado por su amigo, desde antes de salir de Quántico, sólo se ponía más tenso con el transcurrir del tiempo. Lo que más le molestaba era el incómodo silencio que venía de todas partes. En especial de Reid, quien a diferencia de otras veces, sólo habló lo necesario. Fuera de la conversación escueta que tuvieron acerca de la ruta a seguir al hospital, el resto de palabras que surgieron de la boca del genio no eran más que monosílabos… Hoy más que nunca le parecía un autómata._

**-¿Pasó algo con Julieta?-**

**-¡Sí!-**

**-¿Hablaste con ella?-**

**-¡No!-**

**-¿Es muy serio?-**

**-No lo sé…-**

_¡No!… Ese no era el Reid que él conocía…_

_Y la nula información que estaban consiguiendo del personal del Georgetown no hacía nada por el bien del panorama._

_Secretamente agradeció el hecho que Jennifer Jareau se les impusiera. El "niño lindo" y la "pequeña Pennsylvania" tenían una particular conexión, y como última alternativa, ella podría reconfortarlo de una manera que a él mismo le resultaría imposible. _

_En el caso que aquel viaje no fuera sólo una visita social…_

_Tal y como lo temía._

…..:*:…..

Habían pasado del área de hospitalización, el salón de conferencias y un celador_, _cuando a Jennifer le asaltó un sentimiento de urgencia -¡Spence!... ¡Para un momento, por favor!- La voz de JJ se dejó oír tras un leve tirón para llamarle la atención

Reid se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

Jennifer aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre el brazo de él -¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!- Continuó hablándole, sin efecto aparente -¿Me escuchas, eh?-

_Ya habían tenido suficientes retrasos… A Reid no lo seducía -en absoluto- la idea de seguir perdiendo el tiempo._

Él respiró hondo y reinició la marcha.

La pérdida del leve control que ella tenía en él, le hizo sentir una especie de rechazo. Se quedó parada a la mitad del pasillo. Suspiró frustrada. Giró su cabeza para ver a Morgan, quien resoplaba y negaba a medida que se le aproximaba.

-¡¿Reid?!- Habló el moreno – ¡Tienes que calmarte, hombre!... ¡Habla con nosotros!-

…..:*:…..

Reid los ignoró a ambos. Él no necesitaba tranquilizarse: ¡Estaba calmado!… Él necesitaba respuestas.

…..:*:…..

-¡Dr. Reid, Dr. Reid!- Una mujer bajita, con acento extranjero y no más de treinta años, apresuró su paso para ponerse al día con el hombre que había invadido su línea visual

El agente se paró en seco.

- ¡Gracias a Dios está aquí!- La joven en traje de enfermera se abalanzó sobre Spencer en un abrazo de muerte

-¡Ximena!- Él se liberó como mejor pudo y viéndola a los ojos le dijo -¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Julieta?!…-

-Nadie sabe con exactitud… Llegó como una Jane Doe, a través de un llamado de la red de emergencia- Las pupilas de la mujer se ensancharon, dejando finos bordes que mostraban el verde aceituno de sus ojos cansados -¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo para que viniera!-

-Vale… ¡Ya estoy aquí! - Declaró lo obvio. Y de forma automática la comenzó a interrogar -¿Podrías decirme qué tan grave fue el accidente?, ¿dónde la tienen?, ¿estará bien?, ¿podré verla?...-

La expresión alarmada en la cara de la mujer habría servido como respuesta, sólo que Reid parecía que no le estaba dando la suficiente atención. Derek miró a JJ, quien hizo una mueca de desaliento.

Spencer había seguido formulando preguntas invariablemente- … ¡Necesito que alguien me diga lo que está pasando porque sé que está aquí pero, no sé cómo lo está haciendo!-

Morgan, quien ya estaba parado a un lado de los dos, agitó la mano al frente de la cara del otro agente para hacer que pisara el freno -¡Reid!- Exclamó, logrando que el hombre finalmente se callara

Entonces, él reparó en la mirada de todos. Tragó grueso y dijo -¿Está así de mal?- La pregunta fue de pura constatación

– ¡Creo que mucho peor de lo que piensa! – Ximena no sabía lo que había dentro de su hiperactiva cabeza, aún así apreció cuando los hombros del agente se hundieron –Llegó inconsciente, con politraumatismos, en estado de shock… ¡Todo ha sido un manicomio desde que la trajeron!... Instrumenté en la operación… -

Jennifer y Derek estaban atentos a la explicación, pero sin perder de vista a Reid. Notaron cuando súbitamente entró en una especie de trance, algo que solía pasar cuando al listillo del equipo le sobrevenía una epifanía.

Ximena continuó hablando sin hacer caso de la mirada ausente que Reid estaba mostrando-… ¡Había tanta sangre!… Un verdadero desastre- Se frotó los ojos con una mano -El bazo, el hígado… ¡Hemorragias por todas partes!...-

La chica hizo pausa al darse cuenta que la rubia y el moreno estaba mirando atentamente al Dr. Reid. Ella misma se enfocó ahora en su principal interlocutor.

…..:*:…..

_Reid no había parado de analizar y comparar la información nueva con la que ya traía: Las conversaciones previas que había sostenido con Julieta, lo que le dijo el del 911, lo que escuchó de los pasantes que se cruzaron con ellos en las escaleras, lo que estaba confirmándole Ximena._

…..:*:…..

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada escrutadora de los demás, Spencer había comenzado a murmurar algunas cosas ininteligibles. Hablaba para él mismo, como si ordenara sus ideas.

De la nada enumeró en voz alta -Su último turno terminó a las seis. Me dijo que se tomaría una licencia hasta la próxima semana. Arturo y la Nana no están en el país. Ella ha estado preocupada por la muerte de Fontaine… _"En Georgetown pasa algo raro"... "si descubro lo que pasa en Georgetown… ¡Y "sí" es algo malo!… ¡Tú serás al primero a quien pida ayuda!…-_

…..:*:….

Y del mismo modo en que Spencer se había desconectado, se centró de nuevo en la enfermera y le preguntó -¿La consiguieron en la I-66, verdad?-

Su tono de voz había salido un poco más estridente de lo que era aceptable en la taciturna sala hospitalaria.

Ximena dio un pequeño salto, con los ojos amplios - ¡Sí!... En la I-66… Se supone que iba a su casa pero… Esa no es la ru…-

Reid la interrumpió por impaciencia, no por descortesía -¿Tienes el reporte de llegada?-

Era parte del historial médico y lo llevaba entre las manos. Se lo entregó al agente sin pensarlo.

_Él pasó las hojas en una sucesión rápida. Ni Morgan ni Jennifer hicieron el intento de leer por encima de su hombro. Estaba absorto en su universo paralelo donde su nivel de lectura es imposible de seguir para un ser humano promedio._

– ¡Iba a Quántico!... ¡Y alguien le hizo esto!- Se refería a la reseña de lesiones en el informe- ¡No fue un accidente!- Dijo con determinación. Un segundo después reconsideró lo que había expresado y mirando a Morgan susurró- ¡No puede serlo!... Ella conduce con prudencia y estas heridas no concuerdan con las de un volcamiento-

-Tenemos que verla, Reid. No podemos asegurar nada sin antes tener una visual del patrón de las lesiones- Derek fue ahora la voz de la razón

- Tiene fracturas aisladas de la diáfisis de ambos cúbitos- Spencer señaló con el dedo el renglón exacto donde se especificaba la información - ¡La fractura del Stick es defensiva!-

-¡Déjame ver!- Jennifer observó los apuntes. Levantó su mirada con un estremecimiento y le inquirió a ambos hombres – _Esto_… ¿Podría aparecer como consecuencia de un accidente de automóviles? – Dio un paso en retroceso mientras digería lo poco que había alcanzado a ver

-¡Sí!... – Reid admitió. Luego rebatió la hipótesis – Sin embargo… El hecho de tenerla en los dos antebrazos, hace prácticamente imposible que ocurra como un evento distintivo de un volcamiento. Es posible que se presente en un porcentaje relativamente bajo de accidentes viales, pero…-

- …Es estadísticamente improbable que lo sea cuando está asociada al conjunto específico de lesiones que hay en su cuerpo– Morgan se permitió concluir por él. Y dejando los ojos fijos sobre los gráficos en el papel advirtió algo adicional – ¡Esto se parece más a un ensañamiento! -

…..:*:…..

La enfermera, que había estado muy quieta observando a los agentes, de pronto miró a un lado y al otro. Había entrado en consciencia que había permitido que tres personas ajenas al hospital pusieran sus manos en un archivo médico confidencial.

–Dr. Reid… - Tocó el antebrazo del hombre. Él volteó a verla –La cirugía de la Dra. Simmons concluyó hace muy poco… -Suspiró antes de continuar –Ahora que ya sabe lo que pasa, necesito volver allá a dentro… Tengo que hacer mi trabajo -

Spencer comprendió _a medias_ la vacilación que mostraba Ximena. Le devolvió la historia médica y la sondeó - El cirujano fue Matt… ¿Cierto?-

Con la mención de ese nombre, la tez de la enfermera palideció otro poco, parecía como si la sangre le hubiese abandonado por completo el cuerpo.

Se giró para mirar hacia atrás y al frente.

Reid le volvió a decir – Ximena, ¿el Dr. Evans está con Julieta?-

– ¡Sí!... ¡Sí!...- La chica sacudió la cabeza de arriba a abajo– Fue él quien operó… ¡Evans!… ¡Evans está con ella!-

_Y ese era el detalle preciso que en ese instante la estaba turbando._

-¿Crees que me dejará verla?-

La expresión de la cara de la enfermera fue todo un poema.

–Para empezar… ¡Ella presenta una conmoción!… Y hay que esperar a que reaccione… Esta también que Evans la declaró como _"de pronóstico reservado"_- Hizo las comillas con los dedos de ambas manos –Y la verdad no estoy segura que el procedimiento nos permita actualizarlo _o que la visite_… Al menos no como civil- Negó con la cabeza y mirando al suelo

- ¿Podrías ponerme a hablar con Evans?- Preguntó Reid, ahora que daba la impresión que la única posibilidad que le quedaba era apelar a la buena voluntad de aquel Doctor

-Tengo que preguntarle… Él sigue con ella… En Terapia Intensiva- Ximena señaló el cartel que distinguía a aquella dependencia–… Y realmente pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver ahí, Dr. Reid…-

Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de Spencer. Todo aquello parecía una película… _¡Y de las malas!_

Tragó con dificultad, _casi dolorosamente_. Se aclaró la garganta – Está bien Ximena, gracias… Pero ¿podrías preguntarle si me haría el favor de hablar conmigo? Dile que le estoy pidiendo que me deje verla- La voz de Reid había sido muy suave, con un leve chirrido al principio

La enfermera miró al agente con indulgencia. Por tercera vez lo tocó, en esta oportunidad le puso la mano en el hombro –Espere aquí, Dr. Reid… ¡Voy a hablar con él! –

…..:*:…..

**Sexto piso del FBI**

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta**

**10.47 Hrs**

_A Penélope García no le simpatizaban los cambios, tanto menos los inesperados._

Tras haber notado la ausencia de Morgan, Reid y JJ, no dudó en contactar al primero. Su charla telefónica se había iniciado con un vibrante comentario… _Que el moreno no había secundado._

Eso previno a García…

La falta de coquetería era sólo sinónimo de una cosa: "Problemas"… No de una complicación cualquiera, sino de un verdadero "problema"… De los que normalmente traspasaban la línea fronteriza entre lo profesional y _personal_.

Y esto era personal… Se trataba de Reid… _¡Pobre de mi niño maravilla!..._

…..:*:…..

Tecleó en su ordenador todos los comandos que recibió. Envió a los teléfonos móviles de los seis agentes los datos que en ese momento ya tenía. Escribió algunos parámetros adicionales de búsqueda y dejó corriendo el rastreo de archivos que el equipo eventualmente necesitaría. Deslizó su silla lejos del escritorio, cogió su tableta y cerrando la puerta, salió de su guarida.

…..:*:…..

Poco antes de las once de la mañana, Penélope llegó corriendo hasta el escritorio de Blake, quien mantenía su atención dividida entre los expedientes de trabajo y el recuerdo fresco de la incertidumbre reflejada en las tres caras de sus compañeros.

Después de un breve recuento, las dos mujeres encabezaron sus pasos hasta el despacho de David Rossi, a quien manifestaron, con todo lujo de detalles, las razones que propiciaron la deserción del trabajo por parte de sus otros colegas.

…..:*:…..

-Partimos del supuesto que el coche de Julieta fue interceptado en ese punto de la I-66- Dave recapituló sobre los hechos. Miraba con atención la panorámica del mapa de carreteras que se mostraba en la tableta que sostenía Penélope –Se salió de camino dando vueltas de campana, perdió sus matrículas y desaparecieron sus pertenencias como por arte de magia - El rostro se le contrajo con una expresión de condena. Su intento de humor bizarro sólo había estimulado el desagrado que ya sentían las dos mujeres con quienes hablaba

-¡Sí!... Y la declaración de los que llamaron al 911 informa que, _aparentemente_, ella llegó a la orilla de la carretera de forma _milagrosa y _por sus propios medios- Dijo Blake con las cejas levantadas, luego añadió- Eso último parece completamente imposible de acuerdo a las lesiones que presenta-

Rossi levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de García, quien era la que conocía la mayoría de los detalles -¡No me miren a mí!... No me corresponde sacar conclusiones… Sólo les digo lo que he averiguado y lo que dicen los reportes – Se defendió la experta en tecnología

-¡Reid y Morgan no están de acuerdo con la versión de los testigos!- Recalcó Rossi

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?- García los miró con los ojos bien abiertos – ¡Es lo que hay!-

-Bien… - Gruñó el hombre con un dejo de sarcasmo- Muéstranos… "Lo que hay" –

–Estos son los pormenores de la llamada al 911. El comunicado de ingreso al hospital, firmado por el Dr. Matthías Evans- Penélope arrastró su dedo por encima de la pantalla táctil para hacer pasar las páginas- También está el reporte que hizo la policía, la ficha de urgencias de la unidad móvil enviada por la central y cuya aviso surgió a partir de la llamada que una tal "Cristal Martin" hizo desde un teléfono móvil cuando ella y su marido Jeffrey la encontraron inconsciente y con todas esas lesiones que se mencionan en el resto de informes-

Alex Blake se dejó caer en la silla al frente del otro agente – Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta, a dónde se dirigía. Pero… - Comentó juiciosamente- Reid está convencido que venía a la unidad-

-¿Tenían alguna reunión acordada para hoy?-

-Según Reid, no- García fue quien habló –Ellos acostumbran a agendar sus encuentros con antelación… Ya saben… Para adelantarse a lo impredecible que es este trabajo… Luego confirman a través de "mensajes de texto"- Penélope arrugó la nariz por lo rudimentario de su método- Vuelven a confirmar y reconfirmar… Y así sucesivamente hasta que logran reunirse…-

-Julieta no parece del tipo impulsivo –Rossi se acarició la barba y miró a Blake directo a la cara – Si ella mantuvo invariablemente ese patrón de conducta, debía tener un motivo plausible para venir a ver a Reid así de improviso-

-¡Lo tenía!- Replicó García con el entusiasmo de quien grita ¡Bingo! en una sala de apuestas. Luego rodó sus pupilas en dirección de ambos agentes, moderando un poco la emoción – La memoria impresionante de nuestro Dr. Maravilla le ha recordado que hace un año _su dulce media naranja de laboratorio_ le dijo que _algo raro pasaba en el Georgetown_-

Blake le dio una mirada de confusión. Rossi enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno… Reid habló de un tal "Dr. Fontaine" que murió hace un año y que era… Nada más y nada menos que el superior de Julieta… Y su colega de investigaciones – Penélope tomó su tableta e hizo su magia. Luego recitó para los agentes la información reportada en pantalla - Mario Fontaine, sesenta y cuatro años. Profesor reconocido de las cátedras de psiquiatría y cirugía pediátrica, en la escuela de medicina de Georgetown, viudo, dos hijos mayores de edad, ambos residenciados en su Australia natal, desde la muerte de su madre. El Dr. Fontaine, al parecer, no mantenía contacto alguno con sus hijos- García vio la pregunta en la cara de Rossi aún antes que éste la formular. Por lo que agregó – La esposa padeció de cáncer de mamas y su muerte afectó la unidad familiar-

-No los juzgaría- Murmuró el agente

-¿Causa de muerte?- Intervino Blake

- Fue atropellado cerca del hospital. Un caso de golpe y huída. Murió a raíz de un paro respiratorio, tras un coma de trece días. No se dio nunca con el paradero del coche ni su propietario-

Alex miró a lo lejos, como si intentara hilvanar los hechos, de seguida expresó -Es posible hacer una conexión entre ambos casos, a partir del hecho que son médicos del mismo hospital, jefes del mismo servicio, los accidentes son de tráfico…-

Dave la cortó -La experiencia nos enseña que las coincidencias raramente ocurren en nuestra línea de trabajo- Concluyó el italoamericano – Si lo vemos como casos conectados… La victimología es muy específica. Si dejamos por fuera el componente sexual que aún no se ha manifestado… El modus operandi y la firma están bien definidos -

Blake, quien había leído los informes en su propio dispositivo electrónico, guardó silencio. Estaba plenamente de acuerdo con la apreciación de su colega.

-¡Creo que es hora de sacar a Aaron de esa reunión presupuestaria!– Rossi se puso de pie como si un resorte hubiese sido accionado – Si antes no teníamos un caso, creo que en este momento tenemos trabajo–

Alex ahora dio un profundo respiro antes de hablar - Rossi… Los locales no nos han llamado- Intentó sonar razonable. Por mucha simpatía que sentía por Julieta… _O más bien por Reid_… Ella sabía que no era bueno buscarse un lío por temas jurisdiccionales –…A menos que nos llamen… Éste no es un caso para la unidad-

-Cuando la metropolitana nos lo pida…– El hombre caminó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta de su oficina – ¡No nos vamos a rehusar!-

Él estaba muy seguro de la participación del equipo.

Alex Blake analizó calladamente la renovada sonrisa en la cara del otro agente. Al poner todo en contexto comprendió de inmediato lo que implicaba aquella afirmación… Fue García quien lo verbalizó – ¡Contactaré a Will en cuanto esté en mi guarida!- La rubia asintió mientras se ponía al día con el experto que ya andaba por la pasarela

-Voy a buscar a Gina (*) y Anderson (*) para que se unan a los de la científica en la escena- La agente Blake los rebasó por el lado de la pared y siguió caminando escaleras abajo

-¡Penélope, quiero que escuches con cuidado!– Dijo Rossi dirigiéndose a la analista quien lo miraba con atención, sin quitársele de al lado – Busca si hay más casos sin resolver etiquetados como homicidio, _o intento de homicidio_, y en los que se involucren médicos o sanitaristas del Georgetown. Incluye los hospitales cercanos… - El agente giro para enfrentar la escalera. Avanzó los tres primeros escalones hacía abajo– Si esto no es un accidente, como estamos pensando, este nivel de violencia ha debido explotar antes-

A esas alturas de la investigación todas las pistas solían ser igual de vagas, y tal vez algunas no los llevarían a nada…

_Pero no por ello debían descartarlas._

….

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) Gina (**GINA SHARP**): Personaje secundario y de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds. Es una técnico forense del FBI que trabaja en la sede de Quántico. Aparece de manera recurrente y se muestra en acción, por primera vez, durante el episodio Fisher King " (S02E01).

(*) **ANDERSON:**Personaje secundario y de ficción de la serie Criminal Minds. Es un agente del FBI que trabaja en la sede de Quántico. Aparece de manera recurrente y se muestra en acción, por primera vez, durante el episodio Fisher King " (S02E01).


	5. Demonios

**Nota de Autor: **Creo que este capítulo debe llevar una advertencia debido al lenguaje y las situaciones violentas. Nada del otro mundo pero: Considérense advertidos. El espectáculo se llama Criminal Minds, por tanto… De aquí en adelante, trataremos con el crimen (y el o los criminales).

* * *

_.:*:._

**_Capítulo V: Demonios_**

_Nuestros demonios nunca son los que esperábamos _

_cuando nos los encontramos cara a cara._

**_Nelson DeMille_**

_.:*:._

**Martes 21 de Octubre de 2014**

**Campus Universitario **

**Universidad de Georgetown **

**Cerca de las 11 Hrs. **

Después de un sonido amortiguado y seco, los ojos verdes de aquella mujer se abrieron como platos. Se puso blanca y se tapó la boca con una mano. Con la otra se apretó el pecho.

El cuerpo del hombre que había estado sentado, se derrumbó contra el suelo con silla y todo, vencido por un puño invisible que le dejó un agujero oscuro y sangriento en el medio de la frente. El líquido rojo y espeso, empezó a formar sobre el suelo un charco alrededor de la cabeza.

Había un desagradable olor a pólvora.

El que disparó miró a la mujer, sosteniendo la pistola en su dirección – Esto es lo que podría pasarnos si no hacemos las cosas con cuidado… Tenemos que cubrirnos las espaldas. Somos un equipo… Y no puedo hacerme cargo de todos los desastres -

La mujer abrió la boca, pero por sus labios no salieron palabras. Por una fracción de segundo pareció desmoronarse pero recuperó la compostura otra vez – ¡No tenías que matarlo!… Eso no es lo que hacemos… ¡No somos asesinos! – Le dijo al cabo

_Por supuesto que eso no debía haber pasado. No todavía. Él los había elegido para cumplir una misión y se suponía que ese tipo de contratiempos no tenía porque sucederle. _

_No a él. No en ese preciso momento._

Otras veces había elegido _compañeros_, y nunca antes había salido tan mal. ¡Claro!... A la final se tenía que deshacer de ellos y volver a comenzar todo pero, por un tiempo, confió en que había hallado a sus pares ideales. Buscaba serenidad y firmeza, así como la capacidad de mantener un secreto. Elegía a sus _colaboradores_ porque eran capaces de ser discretos, y por su predisposición a tener un mentor.

La intromisión de la Simmons sólo había conseguido que el más joven de sus pupilos entrara en pánico y casi lo arruinara todo.

Tenía que limpiar el desorden.

El hombre dio un par de pasos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, una versión abreviada de pasearse por un rato - ¡No!... No somos matones. Ni asesinos...- Meneó la cabeza con fuerza y se pasó la mano por encima del hirsuto cabello -…Pero esa _zorra_ cree que lo somos… ¿Viste llegar a su perrito faldero? ¿El _espantapájaros_ ese del FBI?...- Miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que le temblaran los labios –Le dije a ese _cabrón_ que teníamos que ser disciplinados- Señaló en dirección del muerto

La mujer siguió mirándole, en una especie de estado de shock.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- Le preguntó al que había disparado – Está bien que nunca habíamos _asesinado_ a nadie, pero ahora que le disparaste, eres un homicida ¿y yo?… ¡¿Eso en qué me convierte?!... ¿En cómplice?-

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? – Preguntó el asesino – Ella empezó a meter las narices en donde nadie la llamó… Y él no se atuvo al plan…-

-Pero… Pero…- Ella intentó discutir. El asesino no la dejó

-Le dije que había que tener delicadeza… Diplomacia… Y disciplina- Señaló a la mujer que no se atrevió a contrariarle -La disciplina es compostura y la compostura es poder- Murmuró casi para él mismo – Ustedes deben comportarse con la misma delicadeza y diplomacia con que lo hago yo. Recuerda las tres "D´s": Disciplina, diplomacia y delicadeza-

-¡Otros ya lo habían hecho antes!… Ya otros se habían intentado entrometer y pudimos salir del paso- La mujer se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó en el suelo con la punta de uno de sus pies - ¡Eso no hizo que nos dividiéramos!… Ni nos matáramos entre nosotros… ¡No somos asesinos, al menos yo no lo soy!-

-Esto fue por necesidad… ¡Defensa propia!-

-¿Defensa propia?- Lo vio con incredulidad – Si ni siquiera estaba armado, no te había atacado… Estaba sentado ahí hablando, sacaste el arma y ¡puf!... ¿Dime qué tiene eso de autodefensa?-

-¡Tenía que defender nuestra causa!… La causa es más importante que nosotros… - Se secó el sudor que brotó sobre su angulosa frente- Incluso si se trata de salvar a la gente de ellos mismos, se debe tener delicadeza- Cogió la silla que había estado junto a la que ocupaba el muerto y se sentó – Le dije que no cursara este período… Que se tomara una licencia… Que se fuera y trabajara un poco _ayudando_ a los del geriátrico… - Explicó el asesino casi con amabilidad – Pero ¡NO!... Se empeñó en quedarse en Georgetown-

La mirada de la mujer no podía alejarse de los ojos sin vida de su compañero, quien yacía a un lado del que lo había ultimado.

-Sabíamos que Simmons no iba a ser fácil de desviar… No era como los otros, ella es la más obstinada que nos ha tocado… - Masculló el hombre con la ira bien controlada

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con el señor "F-B-I"?- La mujer lo retó exasperada

-Confiemos en que la _zorra_ mantenga la boca cerrada… Y que el federal listillo compre la versión del accidente_- _Miró con desprecio al muerto-_ ¡Hasta eso lo hizo mal! Si_ solo se hubiese apegado al plan… ¡No habría tenido que dispararle!… – De nuevo apuntó el arma en dirección a la mujer – ¡Quítate los guantes!- Le ordenó mientras sacaba el cartucho de balas y la que quedaba en la recámara

La mujer hizo lo propio obedientemente.

-¡Cógela!- Le dio la semiautomática, tomándola por el cañón para que ella la sostuviese por la empuñadura – Haz como si fueras a disparar – La instruyó

La mujer vaciló. Sabía que ya no estaba cargada, pero de todas maneras la intimidaba.

Tomó el arma y fingió disparar, luego le inquirió - ¿Para qué me hiciste hacer eso?–

-Ahora esta arma tiene tus huellas… Si se te viene a la cabeza ir con la mascota de la Simmons, la policía tendrá una pista de quien le disparó a este infeliz… Y la conducirá directo a ti-

…..:*:…..

**En algún sitio de la I-66**

Dos oficiales de tránsito se encargaban de regular el tráfico, apoyados en las señales colocadas a ambos lado de la ruta conocida como la I-66. Desde el otro carril, por donde circulaban los coches de forma alternada, era visible el grupo de uniformados que trabajaban al margen izquierdo de la carretera.

…..:*:…..

Dos todoterreno negros, que recorrían la autopista en caravana, encendieron sus luces de emergencia e hicieron sonar las alarmas, abriéndose paso por entre un mar de automóviles. Aparcaron en una explanada firme al borde del camino asfaltado, cerca de un coche grúa y varios sedanes blancos y negros, estacionados en hilera.

La mujer que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero de la primera de las unidades tomó los informes y demás papeles que componían el incipiente archivo. Los dos conductores se reunieron en el espacio que quedó en medio de los dos vehículos antes de enfrentar lo que se ocultaba colina abajo.

…..:*:…..

En cuanto el detective William LaMontagne Jr. vio a los recién llegados, señaló con la mano en dirección a los policías que se hallaban enfilados a la orilla de una zanja. Se ajustó el cuello de la cazadora negra y se frotó las manos. Hizo algunos malabares para evitar caerse por el terreno fangoso y se reunió a la mitad del camino, con los agentes especiales Aaron Hotchner, Alex Blake y David Rossi.

…..:*:…..

Un solar precintado como escenario de un crimen había sido ocupado por la científica. Varios forenses se encargaban en clasificar la escasa evidencia, mientras que los Agentes Anderson y Gina Sharp dirigían a los técnicos especialistas provistos de cámaras fotográficas y de video.

…..:*:…..

Luego del saludo de rigor, Hotchner pasó a interrogar al detective sureño, quien lideraba en la escena -¿Han encontrado algo?-

-¡Nada contundente Hotch!... A excepción del coche- Señaló en dirección del amasijo de hierro al que quedó reducido el Prius(*) rojo de Julieta Simmons – La llovizna lavó la mayor parte de la sangre… Había una gran cantidad de pisadas superpuestas, pero ninguna que coincidiera con el diseño de la suela o el tamaño de zapatos que ella llevaba-

Rossi era poco entusiasta -…Además de nuestra gente…– Miró por encima del hombro hacia los técnicos en plena faena -Por aquí han pasado los _buenos samaritanos_, los de urgencia… La ambulancia, la camilla… Y nuestro sudes… -

–Como han sugerido -LaMontange caminó unos pasos hasta un rodal de grama aplanada – Hemos observado con atención lo que se suponía fueran las señales de arrastre. Comienzan aquí– Señaló un punto ubicado a unos tres metros del sitio donde estaba el automóvil- …Y terminan al borde de la carretera -

-El patrón que muestra sólo lo explica una de dos teorías: Salió disparada del coche, o nunca estuvo dentro- Hotch conjeturó al examinar el rastro singular

_Entonces le sonó el móvil…_

Al tercer timbrado verificó el identificador de llamadas, caminó lejos de sus colegas y respondió.

…..:*:…..

Rossi y Blake continuaron atentos a lo que el investigador de la metropolitana les informaba.

– Aunque no hemos descuidado los otros escenarios posibles. Sharp y Anderson se han enfocado en la hipótesis que la víctima no se encontraba dentro del coche- Levantó su libreta de apuntes y empezó a enumerar- No hay marcas de freno en el asfalto, ni signos de colisión, tampoco se activó el airbag(*), que por la magnitud del daño debió dispararse... Y lo más llamativo es que en las fotos y el reporte no se indica que en las uñas tuviera restos de tierra o hierba -

- Obviamente… - Dave Rossi tenía el entrecejo marcado- Ella no se movió por aquí por su propia voluntad –

-Quizás esta no es la escena principal- Interrumpió Blake, repentinamente animada

–El sudes pudo haberla asaltado en otro lugar y esta pudiera ser una medida contraforense - El hombre más joven consintió en esa idea – O bien, pudiera haber usado una treta y hacer que se detuviera aquí – Comentó al final

-Hasta ahora tenemos como seguro que ella se encontraba fuera del coche y que esas marcas no son de arrastre- El italoamericano habló mirándolos a ambos- ¿Serán producto del forcejeo?-

Los otros cruzaron miradas de consentimiento. Coincidían en esa última observación.

- Esta es una gran puesta en escena. Estoy con Morgan en que si las lesiones son producto de una golpiza, ha habido un gran ensañamiento- Blake se comenzó a colocar sus guantes de látex – Aún en desconocimiento de la motivación hay una gran violencia revelada en este ataque-

-El período de enfriamiento entre el caso Fontaine y éste es de poco más de un año- Informó Dave –Parece un sudes muy paciente y organizado, se toma la molestia de crear el escenario y escoger un tipo de víctima específico. Tiene que tratarse de alguien altamente funcional y que conoce la víctima de antemano– Se quedó observando la colina y luego formuló una nueva pregunta -¿Qué hay del otro caso que hemos conectado?-

Will ya estaba al tanto –Mandé que preparan el expediente completo. Lo tengo a su disposición en el centro de mando-

Alex, quien estaba hincada sobre el terreno, sintió la vibración de su teléfono. Lo sacó y descolgó – ¡García, estás en altavoz!-

_-Mis queridos súperamigos, tengo noticias para ustedes- Canturreó Penélope al ritmo del clap, clap del teclado de su ordenador- He conseguido un nuevo caso abierto, etiquetado como de muerte presunta-_

-Adelante García- Instó Rossi, su gabardina ligeramente abierta y las manos reposando en su cadera

_- El afortunado es…- García habló entusiasmada. Inmediatamente se retractó – Bueno, el desafortunado es: Julio St. Paul, cirujano cardiotorácico. Cuarenta y dos años, viudo, adjunto al Departamento de Investigación del Georgetown. Provenía del Centro Médico Católico Saint Vincent en Manhattan, pidió su transferencia después de perder a toda su familia el 11-S- _

Will intervino – ¿El caso se asignó a homicidios?- Su cara mostró atisbos de vacilación, no lograba recordarlo

_-¡Sí!… Es un caso frío de hace veintiséis meses. Su muerte se produjo por un inexplicable caso de "arrollamiento" en las adyacencias del aparcamiento del personal del Georgetown-_

-¡Tenemos un fanático de los coches!- Recalcó el más veterano

Ninguno se perdió la ironía.

…..:*:…..

**Séptima Planta. Ala Norte**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown**

Al principio del encuentro que Reid y Evans sostuvieron había resultado muy civilizado. Ambos hombres se conocían, y aunque Spencer no estaba legalmente autorizado para imponer su condición de agente y tener acceso a la paciente, pensó que no le sería necesario.

Matthías y él se habían encontrado a la mitad del corredor, en frente de los quirófanos. Se saludaron y compartieron palabras de mutuo aliento que, poco después, el agente federal no sabría ni como juzgar…

Acto seguido, el médico le repitió la información que Ximena le había mencionado al llegar. Se permitió darle pocos detalles adicionales y finalmente, se había cerrado en banda.

…..:*:…..

Y como era de esperarse: El pandemónium llegó para quedarse…

…..:*:…..

-Evans, _por favor_… Todos saben que Julieta no pondría reparos en que yo la viera- La voz de Reid era a ratos chillona

Inútilmente había lanzado al ruedo su estrecha relación con la Doctora. Probablemente el estrés del _no saber_ le había dado licencia de pensar fuera de toda lógica.

_Como si tan solo conocerla le diera el derecho a verla… ¡Craso error! Pensó Evans_.

Nadie puede dar por ciertas realidades que en verdad no lo son.

- ¡Para alguien que sabe tanto, deberías saberlo mejor!… Mi respuesta sigue siendo: ¡No, Spencer!-Fue el segundo golpe que Evans le asentó

Para Matthías Evans, el punto de si él mismo sabía _o no_ que Simmons y Reid eran "amigos íntimos", como elocuentemente había sugerido… O si se trataba de un caso de "socios de investigación" o _"simplemente amigos", _no lo obligaba a ceder ni medio centímetro.

Fueran amigos o no, de la naturaleza que a Reid le provocara alegar, esa cualidad no figuraba en el reglamento para dar luz verde a su solicitud… Y Evans le plantó cara de la manera más descarada: Un no contundente y rotundo…

-¡Sin excepción! - Le agregó

Spencer se ofuscó.

Jennifer trató de hacer gala de sus habilidades para congeniar con los demás, pero el médico tratante siguió impenetrable… Su respuesta continuó enclavada en una negativa. Seguidamente Morgan, _con_ _una actitud menos conciliadora, _optó por hacer que el hombre repensara su decisión…

¡Volvió a decirles que no!

Reid había llegado al fondo de su propio aguante… Cuando intentó alzar la voz para llevar el argumento a un nivel superior, la agente femenino lo fulminó con la mirada.

El Dr. Evans sonrió… Se sentía ganador.

Derek hizo un gesto de completa desaprobación sobre la risa retorcida que exhibía el joven Doctor. Rápidamente sujetó al _"niño lindo"_ por los hombros, asintió con la cabeza para que Jennifer Jareau los siguiera y caminó con el genio del equipo a arrastras hasta llegar a la terraza más cercana.

…..:*:…..

Reid no tuvo nunca la intención de iniciar una discusión. Simplemente pasó que no supo esconder su disgusto cuando Evans se rehusó a concederle permiso para ingresar a la sala de terapia intensiva donde la chica permanecía.

Caminó en círculos por el balcón, bajo la mirada colérica de sus compañeros agentes. Entonces fue cuando Morgan abrió su teléfono móvil para intentar calmar sus ánimos, analizar fríamente la situación… Y ponerse al día con su jefe de unidad.

…:*:…..

_-¡No pueden permitirse antagonizar con el médico tratante!- Desde el altavoz habló Hotchner utilizando con ellos el tono que reservaba para emitir una orden. _

-Lo sabemos Hotch… Pero es que…- Comenzó a decir Reid con afectada resignación

Y su jefe no lo dejó concluir la oración.

_-… ¡Lo siento, Reid!... ¡Evans actuó a toda regla!... Y ahora cuando el caso es oficial, te guste o no, tendrás que volver a hablar con él… - Se escuchó una pausa en el discurso que les estaba dando su superior. _

Spencer supuso, sin errar, que Aaron Hotchner se hallaba bastante disgustado por su actitud poco profesional.

_–JJ, quédate con Reid en el hospital… - El jefe empezó a distribuir las actividades -… Le pediré a Will que se una a ustedes para tomar las entrevistas al personal. Morgan, te encontrarás con Rossi en la casa de la Doctora… En algunos veinte minutos– Llamando a la víctima por su título trató de establecer la debida distancia que ayudara a aclarar los pensamientos de los contrariados agentes _

-¡Vale!- Morgan respondió audiblemente. Reid y JJ sólo cabeceaban

_- ¡Reid!… Sí la Dra. Simmons no reacciona dentro de la próxima hora…- El jefe de unidad había colocado deliberadamente el condicional al principio de la frase -… Entonces perfilarás las lesiones… Tenemos que estar seguros de qué naturaleza son…-_

…..:*:…..

Pero mientras Hotch hablaba, la aguda y extraordinaria mente de Reid no lo dejaba de atormentar.

La aireada controversia con el Dr. Matthías Evans lo tomó con la guardia baja. Era obvio que Evans lo había provocado cuando respondió a su petición aduciendo, _con un insoportable tono didáctico_, que la condición de _"amigos íntimos"_ no era aceptable _-ni suficiente-_ para autorizar a un _perfecto extraño_ a visitar la sala donde permanecía hospitalizada _su_ paciente.

_"Amigos íntimos"… Le dijo el Doctor y el agente se lo quedó mirando con la mandíbula apretada._

Podía ser que _con el certificado de genio_ que Reid tenía no le hubiesen incluido las habilidades para entender los _subtítulos_ de algunas metáforas coloquiales… Pero el haber lidiado, durante la mayor parte de su vida, con una extensa lista de matones le había enseñado que la _ironía desmedida_ era el _preludio _de una _agresión_.

Y aquella frasecita era de todo, menos inocente…

_Y en plan de ser honestos, había que aceptar lo que Hotch les decía: La postura de Evans estaba justificada: Reid no era ningún tonto… Estaba consciente que él no era un contacto de emergencia ni tampoco estaba emparentado con la joven mujer que permanecía ingresada en estado crítico._

Pero de ahí a llamarlo _"amigo íntimo",_ usando para ello el tinte mordaz y despectivo que había incluido… Eso, como poco, le hizo perder los estribos.

Su sentido de la justicia fue lo que lo hizo mantener la calma. Mientras que por su cabeza se recrearon los hechos que lo vincularon con Julieta… Y ¡no!, no había ninguna razón para que Evans le faltara el respeto a la mujer… No delante de él, y mucho menos en frente de sus propios residentes.

…..:*:…..

A Spencer no le cabía en la cabeza la hostilidad de Evans… Una decena de escenarios disímiles se le plantearon… Incluyendo el que Evans podía ser el causante de aquel incidente tan enrevesado.

…..:*:…..

**Sexto Piso del FBI**

**Unidad de análisis de conducta**

El espacio pequeño, excéntricamente decorado, fue lo primero que atinó a ver en cuanto se asomó a la puerta entreabierta de la "cueva" de su antigua novia: Un lapicero rebozando de coloridas plumas, un par de Hobbits en miniatura, distintas figurillas coleccionables de Dr. Who y Star Wars, un gatito de hule blanco y rosa, sumado a algo que parecía como una varita mágica… Todos los objetos perfectamente alineados delante de una fotografía enmarcada de su equipo, _donde a las siete caras sonrientes se le sumaban las de un par de hombres, dos mujeres y tres niños(*). _

Empujó un poco la puerta para entrar sin hacer ruido. La vio sujetando una taza color verde manzana, la retenía con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de la mano se le veían blancos. El aire lo llenaba un leve aroma a manzanilla.

- ¡Hola Pen!- Se escuchó como un susurro. Había renunciado a llamarla de otra manera la última vez que amenazó con asesinarlo si le ponía un mote nuevo. García dio un salto en su asiento, casi ocasionando un derrame, pero no le hizo reproches, tenía cosas más importante en que pensar

-¡Kevin!- Se giró en un flash, un intento de saludo improvisado. Inmediatamente regresó a sus pantallas – No tengo tiempo para hablar…-

– Supongo… - Lynch se paseo cuidadosamente hasta pararse a su lado. Estudió la ventana abierta en el ordenador –Escuché, por ahí, que la amiga de Reid había sufrido un _accidente_- Señaló la foto sobre el escritorio, poniendo el dedo encima de la cara risueña de Julieta Simmons parada justo entre Spencer Reid y James Blake. Se acomodó los anteojos de pasta y volvió su atención a la información expuesta - ¿Quién es Patrik Murton?- La interrogó sobre la imagen del carné de conducir de un sonriente hombre moreno que aparecía en primer plano en uno de los monitores

Penélope estaba frustrada, llevaba varias horas en el caso y aún no tenían nada. Sólo se había comido un durazno para la hora del almuerzo y cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía pensando en su adorable listillo quien debía sentirse muy afligido.

Necesitaban encontrar la piedra angular.

…..:*:…..

Kevin Lynch se había aparecido por casualidad, pero de forma providencial. Lo hizo quedarse para escuchar cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando ya había llegado al tiempo actual, se le escuchó suspirar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nadie se interesara por ese pobre ser humano?!- La cara de García era todo horror- Patrik Murton apareció muerto en un terreno baldío, como Dios lo trajo al mundo… _¡Más un balazo en la cabeza, claro está!…_ Lo ingresaron al depósito de Maryland. Nadie lo identificó y si no es por este caso, lo hubiesen olvidado - Prosiguió bajando y subiendo la voz, como quien habla para sí mismo. Y es que para eso Kevin era muy bueno, para ayudarla a reflexionar –… Y aparte del trabajo y su profesión, entre Julieta, Murton, St. Paul y Fontaine no hay otra relación-

-¡Pero yo si veo otra relación Penélope!– Su colega masculino habló –Todos son solitarios, los que son médicos eran viudos… Lo de los hijos no está tan claro, pero de que no tenían familia alrededor y nadie parecía echarlos en falta… Eso está a plena vista… Incluso el paramédico no tenía a alguien marcado como su contacto de emergencia-

-¡Es verdad!- Penélope abrió los ojos y comparó las fichas abiertas en sus pantallas. Con semejante desahogo que se había dado con su viejo amor, había conseguido decantar un poco más que infortunio

-Todo está sectorizado en el Georgetown… De seguro que eso ya lo ha establecido el equipo- La miró mientras seguía con las manos en los bolsillos e inclinado a su lado, hablándole por encima del hombro – ¿Por qué crees que alguien quisiera asesinar a éstas personas que para lo único que viven es para salvar la vida a otros? –

-¡Matar les da poder!– García mostró una expresión de asco. Apretó con fuerza el ovillo de lana que tenía en su regazo, ponchándose con dos agujas de tejer sobresalientes – ¡Ouch! – Se quejó en el acto. Luego pareció como si un bombillo se encendiera en frente de ella, iluminando toda la obscuridad – El control entre la vida y la muerte es como su droga…-

-¡Oh, wow Pen!… Te has vuelto muy observadora…- Meneo la cabeza- Me corrijo: Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Reid- Lynch le miró sonriente y pensó dentro de su cabeza… - _¡Espeluznante!-_

-¡Voy a revisar las estadísticas de muertes!…- El teclado de la diosa del cyber espacio comenzó sonar

_.:*:._

_"No soy un instrumento de Dios; cuando estoy con un paciente, yo soy Dios"._**_  
Harold Shipman _**

**_(Asesino Serial conocido como Doctor Muerte)_**

…..

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) **PRIUS**: El **Toyota Prius** es un automóvil híbrido (gasolina/electricidad) que se ha convertido en el más visible representante de los vehículos híbridos en el mundo. Fue lanzado en el mercado japonés en 1997 y al resto del mundo en 2001. Fue el primer vehículo híbrido producido en serie. Es reconocido, además, como uno de los vehículos más populares en los Estados Unidos.

(*) Airbag: La **bolsa de aire** (en inglés, _airbag_) es un sistema de seguridad pasivo instalado en la mayoría de los coches modernos. Su función es la de, en caso de colisión (con aceleración mayor que 3 G), amortiguar con bolsas inflables el impacto de los ocupantes del vehículo contra el volante, el panel de instrumentos y el parabrisas en caso de los airbag delanteros y contra ventanas laterales en los delanteros y traseros. Se estima que en caso de impacto frontal, su uso puede reducir el riesgo de muerte en un 30%.

(*) _Siete caras sonrientes a las que se le sumaban las de un par de hombres, dos mujeres y tres niños: Bau team (Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ, Blake y García). Un par de hombres: William LaMontagne y James Blake, dos mujeres: Beth Clemmons y Julieta Simmons, tres niños: Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne y Arturo Simmons._


	6. Estira y Afloja

_.:*:._

**_Capítulo VI. Estira y Afloja_**

_La confusión evoluciona hacia el orden de manera espontánea. _

_Lo que realmente dijo Dios fue: "Hágase el Caos"._

**_Rosario M. Levins_**

_.:*:._

**Martes 21 de Octubre de 2014**

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

…..:*:…..

_Cuando Reid conoció a la Dra. Simmons, no tenía ni idea que fuera una médica. Él sólo vio a una joven madre con su hijo en un centro comercial. Se los encontró mientras andaba vagabundeando con su ahijado… Y por simple casualidad. _

_Inconscientemente, Henry y él se habían alejado de Jennifer y Will. Giraron en la dirección contraria a los padres, mientras seguían la pista de las estridentes voces de otros niños. Henry, que llevaba rato quejándose de los adultos, se emocionó al ver que se trataba de un cuento con marionetas. Un pequeño teatrillo que se alzaba, de forma improvisada, en mitad de un claro en el patio de juegos. Arrastró a su padrino con él y se quedaron de pie, con el resto de personas que se detuvieron para curiosear. A Reid le parecieron tan graciosos los aprendices de titiriteros que permanecieron alentándolos hasta el final._

_Al terminar de contar la historia, la empatía surgida entre los dos pequeños fue casi instantánea. Henry se liberó del agarre de su padrino y corrió directo a donde estaba Arturo, el niño de las marionetas. Se saludaron, con la inocencia pura de su edad, y a Julieta y Spencer no les quedó de otra que presentarse, por fuerza de ser los adultos a cargo._

_Esa misma tarde, Julieta supo cual era el oficio de Spencer –así como de sus habilidades con las manos- cortesía de un orgulloso ahijado que se los había comentado._

_Poco tiempo después, ellos volvieron a hacer contacto: Por lo del teatro, las obras de caridad, la contagiosa amistad que establecieron los niños y una tarjeta de visita que Reid gentilmente le dio a la Dra. Simmons –para que lo llamara en caso de algún inconveniente-. _

_Entonces surgió la ocasión de presentarla con sus compañeros de equipo, durante una función de caridad a la que ella lo invitó y como efecto dominó, Reid extendió la voz a los miembros de su unidad._

_Con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos, luego se involucraron profesionalmente con las investigaciones. Más adelante, y debido a sus destrezas de mago, Reid aceptó un voluntariado en las alas de pediatría, oncología y medicina interna del hospital. Orgullosamente aparecía como "artista invitado", en cada ocasión que Julieta y su hijo se presentaban –con sus intentos por hacerse titiriteros- . El suyo era un solo acto, siempre y cuando él estuviera en la ciudad: Para navidad, día de Reyes, un día después de San Valentín (*), el día del niño… A principios de verano… Y en un montón de ferias de caridad._

_El "Efecto Reid" lo había dejado de afectar para fortuna de los niños más necesitados._

…..:*:…..

Las sienes de Reid le habían empezado a palpitar. Algo que le recordaba a sus antiguas migrañas. Se frotó la cara y cerró los ojos, intentando asumir una postura neutral.

Jennifer seguía a su lado, de brazos cruzados y mirando a Morgan, de cuando en cuando. Tenían órdenes que seguir y un crimen en el cual trabajar, pero estaba claro que para uno de ellos la situación estaba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

No había tiempo que perder. Y Morgan no era del tipo paciente… Tenía que entrar en acción. Caminó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta que conducía dentro del hospital y volteó a ver a sus colegas para instarlos a entrar.

…..:*:…..

Los tres regresaron al corredor frente a terapia intensiva después de un rato. Spencer estaba más que combativo, Derek un poco mejor centrado… Jennifer molesta hasta las entrañas, pero ocultándolo mejor que cualquier del resto de los involucrados en el altercado.

…..:*:…..

Evans estaba apoyado en el mostrador del recinto donde se reunían las enfermeras antes de distribuir los tratamientos. Tenía la historia médica de Julieta Simmons abierta en sus manos y parecía estar garabateando algunas indicaciones previas a irse a comprobar su estado.

Jennifer había copiado la expresión de arrogancia que tenía el Doctor, a quien parecía encantarle el sentirse al mando. Llevó sus manos a la cadera, levemente dejando a la intemperie su arma colgada en el borde de sus pantalones negros.

Derek lo rodeó y se puso a sus espaldas. El moreno tenía tan apretada la mandíbula que el rechinar de los dientes se escuchaba a distancia.

Spencer tenía una mirada asesina invadiendo las facciones simples de su cara aniñada. Se paró frente a él y lo reto con el tono que usaba cuando perdía los nervios al interrogar a un sospechoso.

-No estamos sugiriéndole que haga una excepción, Dr. Evans- Había dejado de llamar al médico por su nombre –No estamos pidiendo un favor- La voz medidamente suave y calmada de Reid hubiese hecho crispar los nervios de cualquier ser humano… Pero no pasó en aquel caso

Evans levantó la cara enfocando su mirada en el hombre que le hablaba. Su expresión era de fastidio.

Dio un hondo respiro y volvió la vista sobre sus notas.

– Oficialmente investigamos un intento de homicidio– Spencer continuó hablando, ignorando de forma absoluta la respuesta contenida en el comportamiento del otro hombre- Necesitamos perfilarla- Las credenciales fueron blandidas de acuerdo con la etiqueta

El médico las miró de soslayo – Verán, _agentes… _Podrán entrevistar a _mi paciente_ cuando esté consciente… De momento es imposible hablar con ella- Usó de nuevo el insufrible tono de un maestro de preescolar

–No hace falta que este despierta…- Reid habló con los dientes apretados –Estamos dándole la oportunidad que _voluntariamente_ nos preste su colaboración… O lo haremos por la fuerza… Usted decide… _Doctor_- El sarcasmo en cada una de las frases solo sirvió para echar leña a aquella hoguera

Matthías se cuadró de hombros dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos en un segundo asalto.

Esa fue la señal que hizo que Morgan interviniera.

– Yo que tú me lo pensaría mejor antes de decir que no…- El beligerante médico puso de lado la historia y se giró para mirar al agente de piel canela que le hablaba desde la parte posterior de su cabeza – Dilatar las cosas no conduce a nadie a nada…- Le señaló –Si nos pides una orden judicial para intervenir archivos médicos, tenemos varios jueces dispuestos a hacerlo – Concluyó

-¿O tal vez puede seguir interponiéndose? – Jennifer alzó las cejas en punta – ¡Y eso nos darás motivos para presentar cargos por obstrucción, en su contra!– La rubia le advirtió con un tono más cínico que el anterior

En ese instante, descendió del elevador _-y a toda prisa-,_ un hombre mayor, calvo, con cálidos ojos café y una tupida y perfectamente delineada barba ceniza, trajeado con su impoluta bata blanca, debajo de la cual se destacaba una camisa azul cielo y una elegante corbata a rayas.

Matthías Evans dio un respigo al ver llegar a aquel hombre. El Doctor de más edad meneó la cabeza con lo que podría considerarse una dosis apropiada de desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Evans?- Le inquirió sin saludar

El médico tratante de la Dra. Simmons, se alejó prudentemente de los incómodos federales para reportarle a su colega.

Al cabo rato volvieron –Buenos días Dr. Reid- Repuso para el agente al cual conocía de antes. Spencer levantó la mano manteniendo su distancia. Se ofrecieron un leve cabeceo -¿Agentes? – Miró a JJ y Morgan - Mi nombre es Abaddon Grey, probablemente el Dr. Reid los habrá puesto al tanto de mi condición de Director General del Hospital –

Los aludidos asintieron.

-Quiero disculparme en nombre de todo el personal –Le dio un vistazo poco amigable a su joven colega a cargo del caso de su otra subalterna. Luego regresó el contacto visual a los federales – Estamos a su disposición para lo que sea necesario, de hecho, ya que me he enterado que están tratando esto como "intento de homicidio" me gustaría hablar formalmente con alguno de ustedes acerca de algunas cosas que inquietaban a la Doctora- Se ajustó la corbata e hizo un gesto de incomodidad – No sé si sean hechos relevantes, pero dadas las características de todo, quizás ustedes podrían…-

-¡Iré con usted Dr. Grey! – JJ dio un paso por delante – Le agradecemos su colaboración. Cualquier detalle, por pequeño que parezca puede arrojar pistas importantes-

-¡Bien! – El hombre respiró esperanzado. No sólo había llegado a tiempo para evitar un problema con el FBI, también podría ayudarles con la investigación - Por favor, agentes… Dr. Reid, acepten nuestras disculpas- Reiteró antes de andar hacia el elevador, escoltado por JJ –Están autorizados a entrar a Terapia Intensiva, sólo es necesario que se ajusten a la normativa sanitaria…-

…..:*:…..

**Campus Universitario **

**Universidad de Georgetown **

La escalera exterior estaba cubierta de envases vacíos de cerveza que evidenciaban los festejos del fin de semana. Pateó una lata que se le atravesó en el camino. Casi perdió el equilibrio con otra que se precipitó hacia el escalón donde iba apoyando el pié.

-¡Joder!- Dijo después de haberse salvado del eminente resbalón y que, por poco, le hace desparramar los libros que sostenía en el brazo

Entró al dormitorio de chicas, que por fuerza de la superpoblación en la facultad se había vuelto _clandestinamente mixto_. Le sonrió a la chaperona, quien se las arreglaba bien para convencer a los padres de las novatas de su papel de estricta celadora, pero que las estudiantes pronto llegaban a saber que con un soborno cualquiera, se hacía de la vista gorda y las dejaba vivir a sus anchas.

_Lo llamaban Plaza Sésamo(*), por lo variopinta de su población… Y a ella le decían Miss Piggy(*) váyase a saber si era por lo de cerda o por lo de su forma audaz de cubrir las apariencias._

Caminó hasta la segunda planta tomando el último pasillo, hacia la habitación del final.

…..:*:…..

Los dormitorios estaban básicamente amontonados, una puerta tras otra, excepto las dos del fondo. Allí había más espacio y mayor intimidad. También eran las habitaciones más frías y las últimas en ocuparse, pero tratándose de la capital, y como en todas las estaciones era igual: Frío, nubes y viento… ¿A quién le podía importar?

Su novia era feliz en su guarida y eso era lo importante. Estudiaba los últimos períodos de ingeniería y compartía habitación con un tío que iba por el tercero de enfermería. Un chico que además de callado, era raro… Bueno no es que era diferente, sino que al ser muy reservado, lo había calificado de "raro", pero como no daba problemas, terminó por aceptarlo. Tenía conociéndolo cerca de dos años y se lo llevaban de regular a bien, parecía no encajar muy bien con el resto de sus compañeros… Era de clase humilde pero inexplicablemente cursaba una de las carreras más caras en aquella elitesca universidad. No era un estudiante becado, aún así se las arreglaba para pagarse sus cursos regulares y aquella habitación donde pernoctar.

Todo lo del _"enfermero" _tenía un aire de misterio… Sin embargo lo toleraban, siempre y cuando no se pasara de raya.

…..:*:…..

Llegó alegremente a la puerta del final del corredor, la del dormitorio de su chica. Como era por la tarde, no había muchas personas en el edificio, la mayoría estaba en sus clases o en sus trabajos de medio turno… Por no decir del grupo de medicina y enfermería, que prácticamente vivían en el hospital.

Acostumbraba rodar el pomo de la puerta antes de tocar, un mal hábito adquirido y que no se podía quitar. Siempre la hallaba bloqueada, hubiese o no hubiese alguien dentro de aquel cuartito que casi parecía uno de los de su fraternidad.

Sin embargo, ese día cuando giró el picaporte, automáticamente cedió, revelándose un interior abrumador.

Dejó caer lo que llevaba en las manos y salió a toda carrera escaleras abajo.

…..:*:…..

**Hospital Universitario de Georgetown **

**Unidad de terapia Intensiva**

Ahora se veía sereno, tan _condenadamente_ sereno que no parecía el mismo que a poco llegó al hospital. Estaba de pie frente a un cristal, totalmente impasible. La confrontación con Evans ya no le molestaba, había decidido que no tenía importancia, actuaba como si todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, incluso cuando no era así.

_Hubo un pequeño inconveniente, nada más_.

Otra persona en su posición quizás se hubiese vuelto histérica, en cambio él se encontraba perfectamente centrado.

¡Y sí!... ¡Sabía lo que había pasado!… Se vio forzado a hacer valer sus credenciales… Y eso como que no le preocupaba tampoco. Citó en sus pensamientos a Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios"…

De ninguna manera pensaba bajar la cabeza y quedarse relegado en una esquina… Si imponiendo su condición lograba entrar, entonces se acorazaría bajo su insignia de federal.

Por fortuna no llegó al extremo, estaban en el caso y tenía el derecho.

Esperaba en la antesala a terapia intensiva. Un espacio muy parecido a la sala de observación de un cuarto de interrogatorios. Ya se había ajustado al consabido reglamento: Su ropa reposaba en un casillero cerrado con una llave de combinación. En el mismo lugar se guardaban su teléfono móvil, su arma de reglamento y su identificación.

Vestía un pijama quirúrgico de color azul claro. Las suelas de sus zapatos deportivos, _de lona negra y punteras blancas_, estaban cubiertas con zapatillas estériles, hechas de material de usar y tirar. En uno de los bolsillos frontales de la camisa del pijama, mantenía guardado los guantes de látex, el tapaboca y el gorro de cirujano que le entregaron como complemento.

Las manos le estaban sudando. Muy a pesar del frío que hacía en el cuarto que olía a la mezcla característica de desinfectantes, antisépticos y soluciones yodadas que perfuman los hospitales.

…..:*:…..

Pese a lo tranquilo que podía lucir en el exterior, por dentro sentía que el mundo se le inclinaba bruscamente a ambos lados. Su postura era tan rígida que pensaba que si no se movía con cuidado, terminaría cayéndose a pedazos: Sus brazos los obligaba a permanecer quietos_ apretándolos_ frente a su pecho. Cuando comenzaba a recorrerlo un hormigueo por las manos, las deslizaba por entre sus cabellos, recogiendo los rizos cortos que se colaban insistentes por encima de su frente.

_Y de seguida, volvía a cruzarse de brazos._

Todavía no había podido acercarse lo suficiente como para "perfilarla", tenía que esperar a que Evans terminara de redactar la fulana _"excepción de responsabilidad profesional" _que le había exigido que suscribiera.

Así tuviera que hacer una plana(*) con su firma, no se pensaba mover hasta ver con sus propios ojos la magnitud de los daños.

Levantó sus pupilas del cuerpo pequeño y frágil que reposaba tendido sobre una camilla… Una mujer combativa e hiperactiva… Que solía brillar como el sol, estaba sumida ahora en un estado de coma profundo.

Miró las manecillas de un reloj de pared que, de pronto, parecían señalarlo a él: El tiempo estaba corriendo muy rápido y aún no había mostrado signos de recuperar la consciencia… Ella era una de las víctimas, pero ante todo, era su amiga y le preocupaba de verdad.

Volteó, por cuarta vez, hacia donde estaba Evans. Consideraba que el médico estaba regodeándose a propósito. Respiró hondo. Se frotó la cara con las manos heladas… Y decidió seguir calmado.

En el siguiente parpadeo, Ximena ya venía andando hacia donde estaba. La mujer lucía tan agotada como emocionalmente se sentía él. Sostenía una tabla para apoyar un papel y un estilógrafo plateado en la otra mano.

Ella le susurró a la ligera –Firme esto Dr. Reid… Y haga pronto lo que tenga que hacer… Aquí todos estamos con usted... ¡Incluso Evans!- Miró para atrás antes de continuar- Él no es más que un amargado…- Se sonrió levemente

Él asintió mientras estampaba la rúbrica con su nombre. Se mordió el interior de la boca y contuvo el aliento.

Ximena se quedó parada, como esperando que le dijera algo.

Spencer no dijo nada.

La enfermera lo observó con detenimiento antes de animarse a hablar – No soy policía pero _en Georgetown pasa algo raro_– Las palabras eran difíciles de entender, aun para Reid que estaba tan cerca. Ella estaba hablando con demasiada discreción –La Dra. Simmons no ha despertado y hay muchos llamando para ver de su estado- Spencer escuchaba con cuidado –Imagínese Dr. Reid, gente que ni siquiera tiene trato directo con ella… ¡Evans está hecho un demonio!… Nunca lo habíamos visto así… Nos ha prohibido hablar con el resto del personal -

El agente se aclaró la garganta cuando vio que Matthías Evans entraba a la habitación. Ximena se enderezó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Reid negó con la cabeza, de forma apenas perceptible.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte entre los tres: Los dos hombres en un duelo sin palabras… La mujer estudiando el suelo por debajo de sus pies.

-¡Me quedaré presente para el examen!- Declaró el Doctor – Se trata de "mi paciente"-

A Reid le costó un segundo crear una respuesta para contrarrestar aquella imposición

-_Dr. Evans_, creo que usted está muy cerca de la Dra. Simmons- Una vez que lo dijo, se arrepintió

Evans soltó un silbido _-¡¿Yo estoy muy cerca?!_ – Se señaló a sí mismo - ¡¿Y qué hay de ti, _Agente_ _Reid_?!- Lo señaló a él

_"Agente Reid"…_ La burla con la que el médico mencionó su rango le causó asco… Pero su cara no dejó traslucir esa emoción. Ya el médico había agotado la cuota diaria de tolerancia que él le tenía reservada, y aún así no pensaba concederle nada más.

Estaba a nada de explotar en cólera… _Más no se dejaría_… Tuvo que recurrir a un trillado ejercicio de autocontrol para no arrancarle la cabeza a aquel hombre.

Mentalmente… _Contó hasta diez… Luego, se mordió la lengua._

No iba a dejar que el otro lo sacara de su juego: Este era _su_ elemento… Donde daba más de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Respiró tranquilo mientras refrenaba el pulso asesino que se le había disparado como respuesta instintiva a la serie de ataques en los que estaba figurando como el lado receptor.

_Se dijo a sí mismo: Hotch tiene razón, las confrontaciones con el personal médico no están dentro de nuestro guión. _

Forzó su rostro al aspecto más neutro que podía permitirse y moduló la voz para no gritar todas las maldiciones que el "_todopoderoso médico" _ se merecía.

-_Doctor,_ Supongo que está consciente de la calificación del caso. Hasta el momento he cumplido con todo el protocolo que me han impuesto…- Señaló con el dedo el formulario que le obligó a firmar y la ropa que llevaba- Así que si ya estamos hechos, le agradecería salir mientras analizo a la víctima- Le amargaba tanto llamarla así, pero tenía que poner en claro que no estaba afectado, aun cuando sabía que era una gran mentira

- _Mi paciente_ requiere ser monitoreada constantemente- Lo desafió –…No pretenderá que la deje sin supervisión-

-¡Podría concederle eso! – Lo cortó en seco – Pero tendría que estar consciente que en casos como este, el sospechoso bien podría responder al tipo del "asesino con complejo de héroe"-

El rubio levantó las cejas con la última declaración del federal -¿Asesino qué…?-

-_Asesino con complejo de héroe_- Adoptó el tono didáctico que tanto fascinaba al Doctor- Verá…La unidad a la que pertenezco, se especializa en estudiar la conducta de asesinos seriales para así poder formar una gran base de datos nacional que nos ayude con la captura de criminales… - Su voz empezó a agudizarse y su discurso a acelerar el ritmo- Una de las tipologías que nos trae a la memoria el caso de la Doctora es el del conocido como asesino con complejo de héroe- Las manos de Spencer se movían de acuerdo con sus palabras.

El otro cambiaba su peso entre ambos pies, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir al agente.

El federal parecía que no se preocupaba por tomar aliento entre una frase y la otra – Este sujeto en principio provoca la situación límite a la que es sometida la víctima – Levantó una fotografía que le había entregado Will al momento de llegar al hospital, se veía un primer plano del Prius rojo hecho polvo- Este mismo sujeto es el primero en presentarse para socorrer a la víctima- Ahora señaló a la paciente en la sala de Terapia Intensiva -…Su conducta sólo persigue el reconocimiento: Ser visto como un héroe… Y si su propósito falla, procurará involucrarse en la investigación a todo trance-

El médico dejó caer la mandíbula. No sabía si tomar eso como una amenaza o una advertencia -¿Estás insinuando que yo….?-

-¡No!... No estoy insinuando nada, Dr. Evans- Reid se apuró en contra-atacar. Dejó la foto descansar en su copia del archivo del caso que quedó apoyado en una mesilla de trabajo improvisada. Luego levantó sus manos frente a él en señal de inocencia

Evans bufó, pero no dijo ni media palabra.

- Sólo estoy tratando de decirle que estoy perfectamente capacitado para hacer mi trabajo sin su ayuda- Remarcó lo del final- De hecho, le convendría más el mantenerse al margen del examen- Dejo que sus labios mostraran una sonrisa irónica –Para un asesino con complejo de héroe eso sería una ofensa narcisista a su yo, porque nunca permitiría que otro se ocupe de su proeza…- Levantó un dedo en cuanto vio que el médico frente a él tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y parecía preparado a descargar su rabia contra él - …Pero… Como usted no tiene que preocuparse por nada de lo que estoy diciendo- Arqueó una ceja y juntó sus manos al frente –Estoy seguro que me permitirá realizar la evaluación con la ayuda de la Licenciada en Enfermería aquí presente- Ahora volteó a ver a Ximena, quien los había estado observando con cierta perplejidad

La enfermera asintió cuando las cuatro pupilas se asentaron encima de ella

-Con eso cubriríamos la eventualidad que la paciente necesite algún tipo de soporte…- Reid aprovechó para ahorcarlo con sus propias palabras. Había dicho: _Sin supervisión_, no especificó que se refiriera a _"la suya"_- Si eso es todo, creo que ya no hay más problema. Muchas gracias por su colaboración Dr. Evans. Le ruego que cierre la puerta al salir-

Hasta ahora iban Evans 1 – Reid 2…

...:*:…

…..

**REFERENCIAS**

(*) Se cita el día 15 DE FEBRERO, por ser conocido como el "Día Internacional del Cáncer Infantil" (declarado como tal en Luxemburgo a partir del año 2001). El principal propósito de esta fecha es hacer un llamado de atención a la sociedad sobre esta enfermedad y la necesidad de mancomunar esfuerzos de los actores que se involucrados con respecto al tema.

(*) Plaza Sésamo (Barrio Sésamo, Calle Sésamo): Es una serie de TV para público en edad preescolar. Pionera en la televisión educativa contemporánea, la serie se empezó a transmitir en la televisión por primera vez en el año 1972. Se caracteriza por tener un elenco humano y un elenco de marionetas conocidas como MUPPETS. Es un programa activamente multicultural e intenta incluir roles y personajes de todo tipo, incluyendo discapacitados, jóvenes y mayores y personas de diversas razas, algo llamativo para la época. Mientras algunas de las marionetas se asemejan a las personas, otras son animales o "monstruos" de tamaños y colores arbitrarios. El programa anima a los niños a darse cuenta de que hay gente de todas las formas, tamaños y colores y que no hay un 'tipo' físico mejor que otro.

(*) Miss Piggy: (También conocida como **cerdita Piggy**) es una personaje de ficción que empezó como secundaria en la serie de televisión EL SHOW DE LOS MUPPETS, pero poco a poco se convirtió en uno de los personajes centrales de la serie. Ella es una cerda que está convencida de que está destinada para el estrellato, y nada va a interponerse en su camino. Ella presenta una cara pública que es la esencia del encanto femenino, pero al instante puede volar en una rabia violenta cada vez que piensa que ha sido insultada o frustrada.

En una entrevista con el New York Times en 1979, Frank Oz indica la biografía de Piggy:. "Ella se crio en un pequeño pueblo de Iowa, su padre murió cuando ella era joven, y su madre no fue buena con ella. Ella tuvo que participar en concursos de belleza para sobrevivir, ya que era una mujer soltera. Ella tiene un montón de vulnerabilidad que tiene que ocultar, debido a su necesidad de ser una superestrella. "

(*) Plana: Ejercicio de caligrafía y escritura que consiste en repetir la escritura manual de una palabra, tantas veces como sea necesario, y hasta dominar su escritura fluida. Normalmente se usa en los primeros años de escolarización.


End file.
